Just another Prankster
by ilovegrednforgex0o
Summary: What happens when Fred and George Weasley fall for the same girl? Who is she? Nobody knows, but she's in Slytherin. And she has a few secrets of her own... Pairings: GWxOCxFW RWxHG HPxGW STORY WILL BE BETTER THAN SUMMARY R&R Please !
1. Who is she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the character Anna Roth.**

**(A/N) This story begins in Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts, with some minor adjustments. There are no Beauxbatons students, and the Durmstrang students are here for a Quidditch tournament, not the Triwizard Tournament. Also, everyone knows Luna Lovegood.**

"Mr. Weasley, pay attention please!" shouted Professor McGonagall, for the third time.

"Sorry Professor, it's just that Draco Malfoy is hanging from a tree," replied Fred, smirking at his twin.

"Nice one, Fred," said George. "It's true, Professor, you can see him through the window."

"I have _never_ seen such behavior from students! All right Fred, go fetch Professors Dumbledore and Snape," replied Professor McGonagall, sounding aghast.

"Yes ma'm," chirped Fred, practically skipping out of the room.

Professor McGonagall marched out of the room, followed by George, who was smiling gleefully, and the rest of the sixth year Transfiguration class.

But Severus Snape got there first, closely followed by Fred Weasley. He muttered the counter curse, and watched as Draco fell to the ground.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" roared Snape, looking thunderous.

When nobody responded, Malfoy, whose eyes were strangely blank, raised a hand and pointed a finger at a boy with dark hair and glasses. Fred and George burst out laughing and went up to high-five Harry. Snape, however, strode over to Harry.

"Is this true?" he whispered, a look of purest loathing etched on his face.

"N-no Professor, I wouldn't, I-I c-couldn't," stammered Harry, who was attempting to back away slowly.

"Give me one reason I should believe you, Potter," spat Snape.

"Because I saw who did it, Professor Snape," said a girl with long, black hair, whom, until that moment, nobody had realized was there.

"And you are?" asked Malfoy, whose cheeks had turned bright red by this time.

"None of your business," she stated simply. "Draco did this to himself, Professor. He attempted to attack Harry from behind when his wand backfired."

"Is this true, Draco?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"I can't remember, Professor," he said slowly, his eyes still bizarrely blank.

"I see," she replied. "Well, in that case you will come with me Malfoy. Severus, if you would please join us…"

"Gladly," said Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Back to your common rooms, everyone!" he shouted, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump slightly.

"So, Harry, was it really you?" asked Fred.

"Of _course _it wasn't him!" said Hermione indignantly, now speaking up.

"Yeah, we weren't even down here when it happened," said Ron, as Harry nodded.

Instinctively, they all turned to look at the mysterious girl with the black hair, who had returned to studying beneath a large tree.

"I wonder why she lied for you, Harry," questioned Hermione.

"Maybe she likes him?" smirked Fred, receiving a hit to the head from Harry.

"Who is she anyway?" asked George.

"Luna probably knows," said Ron, with a grin on his face.


	2. New Revelations

**My disclaimer is at the first chapter-no more from now on.**

**Last chapter was bad spacing-I'll try to fix that this chapter.**

**ALSO: This one should be longer.**

**Enjoy!**

As they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were having an animated chat about the day's events.

"So who do you think actually hung Malfoy from a tree?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, but he's now officially my hero," grinned Ron, as Harry, Fred, and George laughed together. They had reached the common room, only to find some bad news.

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean the password changed?" said Ron incredulously.

"I mean it's changed you baboon! I thought I'd made that quite clear," replied the Fat Lady.

"Well how –"

"Oi! You lot! The password's been changed to _Quidditch_! I thought you of all people could guess that, Ron."

"Ginny," he muttered without a smile.

Ginny was making her way up the stairs carrying a load of books. As the Fat Lady swung her portrait forward, Ginny fell through the portrait hole, right on top of Harry.

"Oh-"

"Er..."

"Sorry-"

"Are you two done?" asked George, who was smirking.

They jumped up, cheeks redder than the common room walls. Harry murmered something about a bathroom, and sprinted out of the common room, leaving Ginny to stand there awkwardly.

"Someone's blushing," grinned Fred.

"Oh shut up Fred it's just rather hot in here," replied Ginny with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Well _now _it is-Ouch!" said Fred as Ginny slapped him."Was that necessary?" asked Fred, his left cheek as red as Ginny's face.

"Absolutely," she smirked. "So how's the Quidditch team going to do in this tournament?" she asked George and Ron, carefully avoiding Fred. Ron mumbled something about going to find Harry, and left the room.

"He's awful, isn't he?" asked Ginny.

"I wouldn't say _awful_…" replied George.

"Just not good," said Fred.

"Typical Ron. Well, he better shape up because you lot play Slytherin in two days!" she said.

"Thanks for the reminder, but atleast this game doesn't completely ruin _our_ chances in this tournament," said Fred.

"How come?" questioned Hermione.

"Me and George are easily the schools best beaters, so we're sure to make the all-star team that plays Durmstrang," said Fred.

"Don't you just love his modesty?" Ginny asked Hermione in mock-serious tones.

"Ha-Ha Ginny you are too funny. Oh by the way we need to talk to Loony Lovegood," he said.

"Her name is Lu_na, _Fred and why do you need to see her anyway?" Ginny asked.

"We want to ask her if she knows someone we met today," said George.

"What's her name?" asked Ginny.

"Good Question," replied Hermione. "She has long black hair, and something against Draco Malfoy. That's all I know so far."

"Oh. Well, I'm off to bed. I'll ask Luna tomorrow. G'night all."

At lunch the next day, Ginny came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione with some news.

"Okay, I asked Luna about this girl during Charms today and she can't remember her name. Luna says she's on the Slytherin Quidditch team though, and that she thinks the girl's a fifth year."

"A Slytherin who hates Malfoy and defends Harry?" asked Ron incredulously. "Something's wrong with this picture."

"Well, if she's on the Slytherin team then we'll know her name at tomorrow's game," said Harry, who hadn't spoken to Ginny all morning, and blushed as he spoke to her now.

"Well, I'm off to Potions. Can't wait to see Professor Snape today," said Ginny with a grimace.

That night, Fred and George met up with Harry and Ron in the common room, as Hermione was in the library at the time.

"We heard what Loony told Ginny today," said Fred.

"Just call her Luna, Fred," said George exasperatedly. Harry, Ron, and Fred all stared at him. George had never told off Fred before.

"It's just getting old," said George, his cheeks tinted pink. "So some Slytherin fifth year who plays Quidditch has a thing for Harry. Sounds odd to me."

"It sounds odd to all of us, but we have to get our sleep so we can crush this girl at tomorrow's game."


	3. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

I'm trying to make the chapters longer as I go along. We find out mystery girl's name in this chapter !!

**R&R Please !!**

Harry Potter woke up to find his best friend Ron pacing around the dormitory anxiously. His fellow dormmates, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were painting their faces red and gold. Harry got up, quickly dressed himself, and went downstairs with Ron to breakfast.

"C'mon Ron, you've got to eat something," said Harry after about ten minutes of sitting in silence.

"I can't."

"Poor bloke. He looks the same as that time he vomited up slugs," said Fred.

"Shut up."

"Ooh, his comebacks get wittier everyday, wouldn't you say so Fred?" said George.

"Very funny."

"Very snappy."

"Shut up George."

"Now _there's _a comeback we all like to hear-watch yourself mister!"

Ron was now sitting beside Harry with eggs dripping down his face, thanks to George, who was sitting there grinning.

"George! Why did you do that he's nervous enough already!" sighed Angelina Johnson, who had just walked over.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he tried to shoot them at _me _first," he replied, still grinning.

"Honestly George, I thought Fred was the git, not you."

"What?" yelped Fred. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well e_veryone _knows George is the nice one," chirped in Ginny, who was smirking.

"It's common knowledge, " said Harry, patting Fred on the back.

"Gits. I hate you," he muttered.

"I suppose Ickle Ronniekins isn't the only witty Weasley," said George, now grinning broadly, as he sent eggs flying at Fred, too.

In the Gryffindor changing room, Angelina was discussing tactics with the team, as Harry attempted to motivate Ron, with little result.

"Don't be nervous."

"Murder Me."

"We're gonna cream Slytherin."

"Grab a knife and stick it in my skull."

"That's the spirit."

Ron was officially a lost cause, as Fred had no trouble pointing out. George, however, was distracted by Angelina's newest words.

"Now Slytherin has a new beater, she's in fifth year and she's supposed to be a promising new talent," recited Angelina.

George's eyes were rounder than Galleons. Fred jumped out of his seat and yelped, "She's a WHAT?"

"Beater," said Alicia Spinnet slowly, looking afraid of what Fred might do next.

"Do you…um know anything about her?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, she's in my year, a complete genious, and probably spends more time in detention than you two," said Katie Bell, pointing at Fred and George.

"Excellent," said Fred, an evil look in his eye.

They walked onto the pitch to thunderous applause and roars of enthusiasm. Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary as usual.

"And here's Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, and Weasley," roared Lee, his voice magically magnified.

The Gryffindor team went onto the mounted their brooms and did a quick lap around the stadium for supporters.

"And here come the Slytherins, Montague, Zabini, Jezuak, Kirk, Roth, Malfoy, and Flint."

(A/N) I can't remember the Slytherin's names)

"That's our girl, George," grinned Fred

"Hmm…_Roth_, that sounds familiar for some reason."

And they flew off toward the oncoming bludger.

"Sixty-nil to Slytherin, thanks to an excellent effort by their newest team member, Anna Roth, a promising new beater for this entire tournament. Katie Bell with the Quaffle, she shoots, she-" Lee swore very loudly. "An excellent bludger hit by Anna Roth. Again," he added with venom.

Harry was under pressure, if he caught the snitch now, he could still scrape a win for Gryffindor. Ron still looked like he was about to be sick, and letting in six goals sure hadn't helped his nerves.

Harry's first three attempts at getting the snitch were thwarted by none other than Anna, who had hit his left arm, right leg, and lower back with fiercly hit bludgers.

"What the-?"

Anna was looking at him furtively, and she beckoned him over. Everyone was too busy watching Ron fail to save another goal that they did not notice this. Everyone that is, except for George.

He flew over to Anna, and she whispered, "The snitch, it's over right by Malfoy's ankle, he's too much of a pig to even look for it that close to him, so you can still get it and get a win for Gryffindor.

Harry was too shocked to reply, but flew full speed at Malfoy, caught the snitch, and rose up to more thunderous applause. No one cared that Ron had let in every goal, Gryffindor had _won._ The entire team, except for George fell to the ground in a group hug.

George, however, flew over to Anna.

"You a Gryffindor fan?" he asked.

"Who isn't? I hate the pigs on my own house team. Why I'm in Slytherin beats me. I'd give anything to be in Gryffindor." She sighed giving his robes a longing look.

"Hah, we wouldn't mind having you on our team, either. If Malfoy wasn't such a git, you would have surely won, purely thanks to you." He said.

"Thanks. You're the nice twin, aren't you?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"I've been told," he said, grinning.

"I can't stand Malfoy. Look at him, still attempting to provoke Potter and your brothers. I wish he realized _I _put him in that tree."

"So it was _you_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. You ought to get back down to your team. Fred won't want you 'fraternizing with the enemy', will he?" she smirked.

"No, I guess not. Hey, admit to the crime more often, and I'll see you in detention," he said dismounting his broom and rejoining his team.

_Definitely the nice one _She thought.

_I hope she doesn't think I'm _too _nice_ He thought with a smirk.

Alright that's the end of Chapter 3 !!! 

••**REVIEW PLEASE••**


	4. Pranks and Dances

**Sorry for the delay, but you have my biology teacher to thank for that.**

**Chapter Four focuses more on Anna.**

**Enjoy !**

It was a typical potions class for Fred and George Weasley. They were following instructions, and making a proper Essence of Euphoria. When Fred decided it would be more amusing to make a hiccupping potion. George raised his hand and politely asked Professor Snape to come taste their potion to make sure it was done right. Begrudgingly, Snape did so, and began hiccupping louder than a stampede of rampaging hippogriffs. Snape was not as amused as Fred and George, surprisingly enough. Naturally, they were kicked out of class and sent to Professor McGonagall.

In Professor McGonagall's class, however, there was also disruption.

"Yes, Argus?" asked Professor McGonagall impatiently, as Filch came storming into the room.

"I want to know how, why, and who transfigured Mrs. Norris!" he snarled angrily.

"Oh dear, what's happened to her?" asked McGonagall in mock-concern.

"This!" he shouted, dragging in an animal resembling a pig, but with a platypus beak and wings.

The entire Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth year Transfiguration class roared with laughter. Professor McGonagall even smirked a bit, before muttering what was presumabley the countercurse. However, instead of changing Mrs. Norris back into a cat, she grew larger and sprouted eight spider-like legs, causing more laughter, and an infuriated Filch to shout "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MINERVA?" before storming from the room, dragging Mrs. Norris with him.

"Silence, everyone!" she shouted, as a new distraction came through the door.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" she said irritably.

"Snape sent us to you, Professor," said Fred, beaming.

"What's with the smile, Fred?" asked Katie Bell from her seat.

"We caught a glimpse of Mrs. Norris," smirked George, causing the class to begin laughing again.

"Why have you two been sent here?" asked Professor McGonagall, who seemed to give up on silencing the class's laughs.

"Professor Snape has a hiccupping problem, Professor, and he seems to think it's _our _fault!" said Fred, trying his best to look innocent.

Someone let out a snort from the front row of desks. Fred smirked as Anna turned around in her seat. "Hmm…I wonder why he suspects you two," she said in mock-thought.

At that moment, the bell rang, causing the class to jump from their chairs and leave the room before Professor McGonagall could assign any homeowork.

"Just a minute Weasley, Weasley, and Roth!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Why me?" asked Anna incredulously.

"Why did you do it?" asked Professor McGonagall knowingly.

"Do what?" asked Anna, a little more fiercely.

"So you're saying you have _no idea _who did that to Mrs. Norris?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," she said simply, not blinking or breaking eye contact, as a liar would.

"Very well then, you may go."

"Thank you, Professor," she said, closing the door as she heard Professor McGonagall shouting at the twins. She smirked to herself and walked back to her common room.

"What's a Yule Ball?" asked Vincent Crabbe, a tall, fat Slytherin boy as he looked at the notice board in the common room.

"Ooh, I think it's some kind of dance!" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson, glancing at Malfoy flirtatiously. Anna snorted from the black couch in the center of the common room.

"Think something's funny?" asked Pansy, suddenly looking angry.

"No, I just happened to read a particularly funny joke in this book," she said simply. "Although I've heard of the Yule Ball before. It's a ball that happens during competitions between more than one school, so you can make friends and what not."

"Do you need dates?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Only girls do," said Anna, watching Pansy's smile falter slightly.

"When is it?' asked Malfoy.

"In two weeks!" exclaimed Pansy. "There's hardly any time to find dates!"

"I'm sure you'll manage," muttered Anna, as Malfoy marched right up to her, looking like he had a purpose.

"Pansy's right, it may be difficult for all you girls to find dates on such short notice," said Malfoy.

"Your point?"

"How about I save you the trouble and you can just come with me?" asked Malfoy, grinning cockily.

Anna snorted again, and started laughing uncontrollably. "Um..how about _not_," she said, gasping for air, still laughing loudly.

Malfoy's smile slid off his face, and he got up, and stormed away toward Pansy to no doubt ask her instead.

Anna regained control of herself and returned to her book.

In the Gryffindor common room, there was a similar debate regarding the Yule Ball. As Hermione explained what it was, Harry turned red, and, upon exchanging glances with Ginny, walked out of the common room immediately.

"Looks like Harry know who he wants to ask," said Fred, grinning, as he and George came through the portrait hole.

"Do you two have any ideas?" asked Ron.

_Yes, _thought George, privately thinking of Anna. Fred, however, spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Yes, I do have ideas regarding a certain Slytherin fifth year, Ron. They are, however, one of your business," he said, and strolled confidently out of the room.

George knew exactly where Fred was going, and who he was seeking. He made a pact with himself that he had to get to Anna before Fred did.

**That's the end of chapter four! If my homework load lessens, then chapter five will be up in no time. Coming up: Fred and George both ask a certain Slytherin to the Yule Ball.**


	5. The Beauty of Brotherly War

I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update! But there's no homework over Thanksgiving break, so here's chapter five!

•••

Some answers to reviewers questions:

**ChildsHeart: don't worry, there's a reason Anna's in Slytherin, but you'll find out **_**much **_**later.**

**KristyT23: if you read my note in the beginning, you would see that this takes place in Harry Potter's fourth year, but there is a Quidditch tournament in place of the Triwizard tournament.**

George hurried out of the common room and sprinted down the hall to find Fred peeking into an empty classroom.

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked, causing Fred to jump about a foot.

"What the _bloody hell _was that for?" asked Fred incredulously.

"I thought you knew I was here. So what are you looking for?" he repeated.

"My date for the Yule Ball," said Fred, an evil grin sliding on his face.

"So you're looking for an invisible girl? Or do you have someone in mind that you're hoping is in that empty classroom?"

"Don't be a git, you know I wanna ask that Slytherin beater," he said.

"Oh, I see, you wanna ask Anna," said George, shortly before bursting out laughing.

"What the-" started Fred, as George roared with laughter.

"Get out of it!" shouted Fred, slapping George.

"I'm sorry but c'mon Fred you're asking some fifth year who hates our guts?" he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. And who says she hates me?" said Fred.

"Let me think…hmmm…well for one, _she _said so herself," said George in mock-thought.

"When was this?" shouted Fred.

"Well, actually, never, but she did say _I _was the nice twin," said George, grinning.

"Git, everyone says that! Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that _you're _going to ask her too?" asked Fred.

"Well, yeah, maybe." Said George, shrugging.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. You may be the nice one, but _I _am the good-looking one," said Fred.

"We're identical twins!" shouted George incredulously. "How the bloody hell can you be the good-looking one?"

"That's just the way it is, Georgie," said Fred, winking at his twin. Just then a familiar face with long, black hair was seen walking down the hall. Fred nodded slightly, and trotted off toward Anna.

"Hey Anna," said Fred smoothly, while casually leaning against a nearby windowsill.

_What a git, _thought George. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Fred," said Anna, not attempting to flirt so obviously as Fred did.

"Okay, let me just get to the point here," said Fred, causing Anna to raise her eyebrows.

"Aha!" whispered George, flicking his wand slightly just as Fred was saying,

"So about this whole Yule Ball thing, I think it would be best if-" he continued to move his mouth, but no sound was coming out.

"Umm…Fred?" asked Anna, with a nervous grin. Realization seemed to dawn on him and he began to swear very violently, though thankfully, he was still silenced. Then, he attempted to use sign language to ask Anna to the Yule Ball. But George was a step ahead. Laughing silently, he flicked his wand again, causing Fred's sign language attempt at "dancing" to become a very rude hand gesture. Anna looked offended, and stormed away immediately, while Fred tried to explain, forgetting he was still silenced.

George crept out from his hiding place, laughing loudly. Fred began to shout violent swear words again, still forgetting he was silenced.

"Now, now, Fred, you really ought to calm down, or I can't release your anger to the rest of Hogwarts yet," he said grinning. Fred took a deep breath, and stopped shouting.

"That's better," grinned George, flicking his wand.

"You…you. You. You." repeated Fred, pointing at George.

"Well done, Fred your vocabulary is improving already," said George. "Well, I'm off to the common room to see if Harry asked Ginny yet." And with that, he left a now dumbfounded Fred alone in the corridor, actually shaking with fury.

--

The next day, after Charms, George found Anna reading in the Library. He walked up to her, and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Weasley," she said, not looking up.

"Hey Roth. How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"You smell like fireworks," she said simply, a smile sliding on her face. George sniffed his sleeve.

"Blimey, these are Fred's robes!" he said. "What was he doing with the fireworks last night?" he asked himself. Anna laughed quietly, and looked up from her book. They continued to talk quietly for ten minutes. Then, as George brought up the Yule Ball, Fred happened to be behind a nearby bookshelf. "Excellent," he said, grinning. He waved his wand, and George suddenly jumped up and began to do an Irish jig.

"What the-" said Anna, who started to laugh. Fred walked up, grabbed George, and allowed him to continue his jig in the middle of the hall, while roaring with laughter.

--

Two hours later, an exhausted George stormed into the common room, accompanied by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had been kind enough to lift the jinx. George carefully avoided Fred, and made up his mind that he was going to be less obvious when talking to Anna.

--

The next day, Fred and George both saw Anna walking out of her Potions class. George deliberately walked the other way, as to avoid more two-hour long embarrassment. Fred, however, walked right up to her and, as he put one arm around her shoulder, led her into an empty classroom.

"What do you want Weasley?" she asked. "I have to get to lunch, they have roast beef today!" she said jokingly.

"Well," he said. " The other day, before I was silenced by an unknown force, I was about to ask you to the Yule Ball, as I'm sure you've figured out," he said, rather bluntly.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, I'm a year younger than you, and I probably spend half my time in detention, the other half deserving it!"

"Because I've never met someone who was more like me before! I mean you basically just described me while you described yourself," he said. Anna looked up slowly, to see him still grinning. _Honestly, _she thought, _Does he ever stop grinning?_

"So," said Fred. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

--

Meanwhile, there were only three days left until the Yule Ball, so George was getting anxious. He figured Fred was asking Anna at that very moment. He vowed to himself that he would at least ask her tomorrow, whether she said yes or not.

--

Anna woke up the next morning to a knocking on her window. She looked up to see George Weasley knocking on her window with a beater's bat.

"What the-" she said, getting out of bed and opening the window.

"Yes, Weasley?" she asked, yawning.

"Grab your broom and meet me on the pitch in ten minutes," he said, grinning.

"Weasley! What the bloody hell?" she shouted. She was very curious to see what he had planned, so she got dressed, grabbed her broom, and ran down to the pitch.

"Okay Weasley, what do you want?" she asked.

"Now, now, Roth, be patient with me," said George, smirking. He mounted his broom and soared off toward the far end of the pitch. Anna mounted her broom as well, and, being a much faster flyer, caught up to him within seconds.

"Well done, Roth. But you need to be more than just fast if you want Slytherin to beat Ravenclaw in the next match of the tournament," said George.

"Are you serious? You woke me up at six in the morning by flying up to my window, and then brought me down to the pitch, so you could _train _me?!? " she exclaimed.

"Pretty much," said George, still grinning. "I want Gryffindor to play Slytherin in the finals, so you'll have to beat Ravenclaw."

"I can't believe this! This is for competition!" she yelled. Then, suddenly, she smirked. "I'll show Gryffindor a good game. Let me tell you, next time we play you, Harry gets no hints from me."

"That brings me to my next question, how did you find the snitch before Harry did? I mean he's the youngest seeker of the century and all," said George.

"I don't know, I guess I just have good eyes, that's all," she shrugged. Then, she smirked again. "I'll race you to the other end," she said.

"You're on," he said, taking off before she could say 'go'. Again, she caught up with him almost immediately. They were neck and neck, when Anna lunged to the side, trying to knock George off his broom. Instead, she fell off hers. George quickly realized, and dove faster than he ever had before to catch her. He took both hands off his broom handle, and caught her just before she hit the ground. He landed, got off the broom, and laid her down on the ground gently. She opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Thanks, Weasley," she said. George smiled, seeing she was alright. He then sat down next to her.

"I've been meaning to ask, was it you who transfigured Mrs. Norris?" he asked.

"Of course, Weasley! I thought you were the smart one!" she said exasperatedly.

"No, I'm the nice one," he said, grinning.

"Poor Fred," she said. "He gets no recognition! Although with his temper problems…I'd call him the hotheaded twin!" she said.

"Nah, he's the good-looking twin, nearly all of Hogwarts agrees on it," he said.

"Okay, first off, you two are identical!" she said. "That's absolutely ridiculous! I mean, I can tell the two of you apart, but that's because of your personalities," she said.

"So what about us is different?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Fred is rather hotheaded, but he's also more open and outspoken. He clearly _loves _getting credit for all the pranks the two of you pull. You, on the other hand, are smarter. You can hold back your temper for a longer time, and you could get out of a detention or two because, as I know you've heard, you are the nicer twin," she said, smiling.

"So you don't think I have temper problems. _And _you think I'm smarter and nicer. Blimey, I guess I did something right," George said, grinning.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly. "It must be nearly breakfast."

"True. Listen Anna, I want to ask you something," started George.

"Go ahead," replied Anna apprehensively.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

--

**Cliffhanger! Who did Anna say yes to? Please Review! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	6. First Kiss?

Today's Excuses for not updating… 

**Lack of Reviews**

**Writers Block**

**Major Biology Homework Load**

**Christmas Break starts today so I'm going to try to get 2 or 3 chapters up!**

**Please Review or I will discontinue this story [**

•••

Flashback 

"_True. Listen Anna, I want to ask you something," started George._

"_Go ahead," replied Anna apprehensively._

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" 

•••

She looked up at him apprehensively. George noticed this, and braced himself for the answer he feared. What he didn't expect was for her to ask him a different question.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I-I…er…well…" he stuttered, unable to get his thoughts together.

Noticing his discomfort, Anna continued, "I mean, the two of us are nearly opposites, George. You're in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin. You have a huge family, I grew up in an orphanage. You-" He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "You grew up in an orphanage?" he asked. "Yes," she said sadly. "All I ever knew about my parents is that they were Muggles. I don't even know my own last name. I was abandoned as a child and left on the streets. Roth Avenue, if you want the specific name of the street." She said, looking up at him with sadness etched on her face.

"Why does it matter if you're muggle-born?" he asked. "That's not something I care about; the Weasleys are the biggest blood-traitor family there is!" he said, not patting her on the shoulder gently.

"I'm just trying to show you how different we really are," she said. "You and Fred are some of the most popular people at Hogwarts, and nearly half of Hogwarts doesn't even know I exist," she said.

"That's only because Fred and I are arrogant gits who crave attention more than the average human. People don't know you because you choose for people to not know you. You don't claim credit for every prank pulled in the history of Hogwarts," George said.

Anna smiled at him, clearly feeling a bit better. Then she realized something.

"You never answered my question," she said, now smirking again.

George looked at her curiously. "Which question was that?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to go to the ball with you?"

"Because…er…because I-I like you," he said. Anna looked up at him, her smirk vanished, and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. George suddenly thought of an unforeseen complication.

"Fred…er…already asked you didn't he?" George asked, suddenly feeling rather sad.

Anna looked at him, butterflies still in her stomach. "Yes, he did," she said.

"Oh, I get it," said George, starting to get up from the ground. Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "George," she said, "I turned him down." George looked at her, positively shocked. Anna grinned at his shock. George noticed how pretty she looked when she has a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh…really?" he asked, now with a shocked grin on his face. She nodded.

"So, to answer your question…" she started. George looked at her hopefully.

"-Yes, I'll go to the ball with you, George," she said. They were both smiling genuine smiles at this point. To them, it seemed like the only thing in the world that mattered was that they were alone, lying down in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, smiling more than they had ever before. George was seized by a desire to move his face a few inches forward, just enough so that their lips would meet. Anna looked him straight in the eye, and immediately felt the same desire. She inched her face closer to his, all the while thinking about how incredible it was that he, George Weasley, actually liked her, Anna Roth. Their lips were about a centimeter apart, when George's stomach let out a huge grumble, loud enough to wake the dead.

All the tenderness of the moment was gone. Anna let out a loud snort and began to giggle uncontrollably. George turned bright red, but shook it off and began to laugh with her.

"Um…that was awkward," said Anna unnecessarily. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," said George, still grinning. There he was, with two days left until the Yule Ball, and he _finally_ had a date.


	7. Pep Talks

Yup…I'm back. Last chapter was a shortie, so I'm gonna try to make this one at least the usual length :

•••

Harry was feeling worried. The Yule Ball was _tomorrow, _and he had yet to find a date. Ron was feeling just as stressed. They were currently catching up on some homework in the common room with Hermione, Fred, George, and other fellow Gryffindors.

"What's the purpose of a moonstone, Hermione?" he asked.

"Honestly Harry! Do you pay any attention during potions?" she said exasperatedly.

"Honestly…no, not at all," he said, causing Ron to laugh and both Fred and George to smirk.

"Oh just give it here," said Hermione, indicating his moonstone essay.

"You're a lifesaver, Hermione," he said, taking out his Divination dream diary.

"Blimey, I'd forgotten about that bloody dream diary," exclaimed Ron, immediately handing over his essay to Hermione and taking out his diary. Hermione looked at him expectantly. Ron saw this and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, you shouldn't have to do my essay for me." Hermione nodded, looking proud. "You should do my Charms homework as well," said Ron, grinning, as he handed her _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Four). _

"Let's see then, last night I has a nightmare that I was being suffocated by Hermione," said Ron, as he wrote in his dream diary.

"Hmm…I wonder why that could be?" said Hermione in mock-thought, glaring at him.

"Listen Hermione, I would let you do my Divination homework, too, but you quit Trelawney's class, remember?" he said, causing Hermione to glare at him with intense loathing.

Harry picked up his dream diary as well. "I dreamed that I went to the Yule Ball with one of Dobby's friends," he said, frowning slightly, as he began to write.

"Do my ears deceive me? The Famous Harry Potter, dateless?" asked Fred in mock-serious tones.

"Hey watch it there, Fred. I hear _you _were turned down by a Slytherin." Said Hermione, now smirking.

"True story. Wonder who Anna's going with?" said George, grinning to himself.

"Ok fine she turned me down, but at least _I _have a date, Ickle Ronniekins," said Fred.

"Oh yeah? Who're you going with?" demanded Ron, who flushed angrily at the use of his least favorite nickname.

"Angelina," said Fred.

"What? When did you ask her?" asked George, surprised.

"Good Point," said Fred, turning around. He spotted Angelina chatting with Alicia Spinnet by the fire. "Oi! Angelina!" he yelled, causing her to jump and look around at him.

"Yes, Fred?" she said.

"Wanna go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Okay!" she said, turning back to her conversation.

"See, it's simple," said Fred, who was now packing up his books. "I gotta go, detention with Snape," he said grimly, exiting the common room.

"Don't _you _have detention, too?" asked Hermione, looking at George.

"Nope. I was sick the day Fred exploded his cauldron," said George proudly.

"So do you have a date for the ball yet?" Harry asked George.

"Yes," said George simply.

"I see…" said Hermione, a knowing look in her eye.

"Who-" began Ron, but then silenced himself upon receiving a glare from Hermione.

"So, Harry, when are you going to ask Ginny? I hear she's pretty sick of waiting for you," said George, changing the subject. Harry blushed.

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry but Ginny's already got a date," said Hermione sadly.

"Who?!?" shouted Ron and George together. Harry just got redder.

"Typical big brothers," said Hermione disgustedly. "Relax, she's going with Neville."

There was silence for a moment. Then Ron and George bursted out with uncontrollable laughter. Even Harry grinned a bit. Hermione looked disgusted and packed up her books. "I'm going to the library, I can't work in the presence of such immature buffoons!"  
she exclaimed, and turned away.

"Just don't forget about my moonstone essay, Hermione!" called Ron, still laughing. Hermione glared at him, and stormed out of the common room. George, still laughing, got up and followed her out. She was halfway down the hallway already.

"Hermione!" he called. She turned around abruptly.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I need…some advice," he said.

"Hmm…I see…you need to know how to tell Fred about your Yule Ball date," she said knowingly, which became increasingly aggravating.

"Well, kind of," he said.

"Kind of?"

"I was wondering if maybe _you _could tell him for me," said George.

"George Weasley!" she shouted, suddenly resembling his mother. He backed away a few steps. "You need to pluck up the courage to go tell your own brother, your own _twin _that you are going to the ball with Anna!"

"You're WHAT?" shouted Fred, who had just come around the corner. George flushed and retreated immediately. "Thanks for telling him Hermione, I'm sure you can take it from here," he said, running away.

"Boys," muttered Hermione, as Fred rounded on her.

"You knew about this?" he said angrily.

"Well, kind of," she said uncertainly.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? When did he ask her?" he demanded.

"Yesterday!" she squealed, now positively frightened as to what Fred might do next. He noticed her sudden fear, and calmed down. "How do you know this?" he asked gently

"I talked to Anna, because…well…oh Fred he made it _so _obvious he liked her! I mean, he's your brother, shouldn't you want him to be happy?" she said.

"As opposed to what, exactly?"

"As opposed to trying to steal the girl he likes for your own personal gain!" she said exasperatedly. "Plus, practically the entire wizarding world know Angelina fancies you!"

"She does?" asked Fred weakly.

"Of course she does! How thick are you? Now go apologize to George for overreacting without knowing all the facts, or he'll be sleeping on the floor of Ron's dormitory!" she commanded, taking Fred aback.

"Y-Yes ma'm," he stuttered, tripping over his own two feet as he chased after George.

"Honestly, am I the only person around here with actual human intelligence?" Hermione asked herself defeatedly, as Filch came sprinting down the hall, brandishing what seemed to be a plastic sword, while shouting, "I will defeat the pranksters!" Hermione looked at him sadly.

"Point Proven."

•••

"Oi! George!" whispered Fred, beckoning for George to come over. George looked up hesitantly, then walked over to his twin, knowing he would have to face Fred's fury sooner or later.

"Listen, George, I'm sorry that I tried to steal Anna from you, I should have realized that you liked her," said Fred, as he bowed his head in apparent shame. This threw off George; he was not expecting an apology. "Oh…er…it's…er…okay I guess," said George uncertainly. "Okay good," said Fred, clearly relieved. He then stood up, and began to walk back to the common room. "Fred!" called George. Fred turned around and looked over at George. "Are you sure you're okay with me taking Anna?" he asked. "Yeah, it's cool with me," said Fred, and he went back to the common room, where it became common knowledge that Harry and Ron were taking the Patil twins.

"Oi! Ron, c'mere!" whispered Fred. Ron obliged begrudgingly. "What?" he demanded.

"Why the _bloody hell_ aren't you taking Hermione to the ball?"

"Someone 'already asked her'. I think it's a load of rubbish."

"As do I. Why didn't you ask her first you bloody idiot?"

"I'm shy?"

"Git."

•••

It was the night of the Yule Ball. George Weasley was pacing anxiously around his dormitory.

"Calm the bloody hell down George," said Fred exasperatedly. He had long since grown tired of his twin's bizarre pre-dance antics. Lee Jordan, a good friend of the Weasley twins, came out of the bathroom.

"Ah look at him. The poor bloke looks like he's in love!" said Lee.

"How do we know he isn't?" grinned Fred.

"Gits. Shut it I'm nervous enough already."

"What's there to be nervous about?" asked Lee incredulously. "Obviously the poor girl is brain damaged, since she agreed to go with you anyway-watch it!" Lee ducked as George threw the water jug at him. George sat down with his head in his hands, looking defeated.

"I should just stay up here. I'm worthless," he said sadly.

"I'm sure that'll make a great impression on Anna," said Fred, smirking. "Plus, you're beginning to sound like Ickle Ronniekins."

"C'mon, we better get going or we'll be late for sure!" said Lee, and they all marched out the door.

•••

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

"C'mon Ron, it doesn't look _that _bad."

"Oh is that what you think Harry? Then clearly you can't see the _lace _and _beading _covering the whole bloody thing!"

"Maybe Harry can't see it, but I can see it pretty clearly!" said Seamus Finnegan, roaring with laughter. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were all in their dormitory. Neville was off doing things best known to himself. Ron had just pulled on his ghastly dress robes, which were maroon, and covered with lace and even some beading.

"Murder me, Harry."

"No time to, we're going to be late as it is!" And the four of them walked out of their dormitory.

•••

"Why won't my bloody hair just stay put?"

"Here, let me help you. _Glossio. _There, that's better."

"Oh dear lord, I look awful!"

"Anna! Are you joking? Trust me, I know George Weasley, and let me tell you, he's gonna be speechless when he sees you in _this_ dress!"

Anna was in the girl's bathroom closest to the Great Hall. For evident reasons, she did not want to get ready for the Yule Ball in her own dormitory, which was full of Slytherin girls gushing over Draco Malfoy. She nearly gagged just at the thought of it. Katie Bell, who was also in fifth year, had offered to help Anna get ready. Anna accepted the offer because not only was Katie one of the nicest girls in the school, but she was also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which meant that she knew George pretty well.

"Aha! Now turn around so I can get a good look at you!" said Katie. Anna turned slowly, and found herself wishing she had never heard of the Yule Ball before. She looked at Katie, who seemed to be lost for words. "Anna, you look _gorgeous,_" she said. Katie then looked up at a nearby clock. "Oh my God! We're gonna be late! C'mon!" and she grabbed Anna by the elbow, and the two of them sprinted towards the great hall.

•••

Fred, George, and Lee were in the entrance hall waiting for their dates. Right on time, Angelina and Alicia walked up to them. "Hey Lee," said Alicia, breaking the awkward silence that Angelina and Fred were suddenly causing. Lee noticed the awkwardness as well, and strolled over to Alicia, put an arm around her, and led her into the Great Hall. George just stood there awkwardly, as Fred gaped at Angelina. She was in a beautiful strapless gold dress, which stopped at about her knees. She had her hair up in an elegant ponytail, with a few curls at the end. She looked up at Fred uncertainly. Fred quickly pulled himself together. "Angelina, you look _amazing._" He said, as he put an arm around her waist and followed Lee and Alicia into the Great Hall. George just stood there by himself, half-hoping that Anna wouldn't even show up.

•••

Anna and Katie were both out of breath from their run. They stopped right around the corner from the entrance hall.

"Okay, Anna, go get him!" said Katie encouragingly, giving Anna a slight push. Anna's protests weren't heard as she stumbled around the corner, coming nearly face-to-face with George.

•••

George turned around, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"B-Bloody Hell."


	8. The Yule Ball & Some Surprises

**Yayy! I'm updating again. I'm going to give a big THANKYOUSOEFFINGMUCH to all my reviewers!! And to **_**Sterling Fire Kittie**_**: Your reviews make me laugh every time! Yes, I had George use Ron's signature line-but I think it's just such a great Weasley line hehe . Okay nobody cares-back to the story**

•••

"B-Bloody Hell."

Anna looked up and saw George standing there positively _gaping_ at her. She began to feel extremely nervous. Katie noticed Anna's discomfort, and ran to her aid. "See! I told you he would be speechless!" she said happily. George continued to gape at Anna. Katie slapped him across the face. That got his attention.

"What the bloody hell was that for Katie?"

"You were awkwardly staring," said Katie, looking at George expectantly.

"Oh…er…sorry. I-I just…er…"muttered George.

"You're babbling, and neither of us can hear it," said Katie fiercely.

"Relax Katie. Go find Matt, I can handle the mumbler myself," said Anna. Katie winked at her as she passed, and gave George a look of disgust.

"C'mon Weasley, pull it together!" said Anna, not slapping George as well.

"Er…sorry. It's just that you look _beautiful,_" he said. She was in a floor-length black dress, which was _very _fitted. Her long black hair was perfectly shiny and straight, and she had it hanging down so it reached just past her shoulders. Her slight bang just covered her left eye, so she looked mysterious. Around her neck hung a simple silver necklace with a small black charm.

"Oh...er…thanks," she said. She began to blush. "Should we…er…get going then?" she asked. George nodded, put an arm around her waist, and led her into the Great Hall. It was covered in ice sculptures and Christmas trees. George and Anna went over to where Fred, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Matt (A/N I can't remember who Katie Bell took to the Yule Ball in the books-I think she went with George actually!) were sitting. They took the two remaining seats next to Lee, and looked up to where Dumbledore sat with the seekers from each team (A/N I'm making it the four seekers as opposed to the four triwizard champions) Dumbledore was on his feet, clearly making a speech. Trouble was, Anna and George couldn't hear it from where they were seated. Plus, Fred continued to crack jokes for the merit of others. Soon enough, Dumbledore sat down, and the four seekers took the floor and began to dance. Within the first two songs half of Hogwarts had joined them on the dance floor, including Katie, Matt, Fred, and Angelina. Fred and Angelina were dancing so violently that people were beginning to back away in fear. George looked at Anna and gestured wordlessly toward the dance floor. She smiled and nodded. George took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

It seemed as if they had been dancing for days, yet it had only been four songs. Anna was beginning to feel out of breath.

"Wanna go get drinks?" asked George as a fifth song began to play. Anna nodded, relieved. They walked over to the drink table, got themselves a glass of water each, and then sat down on a bench outside in the cool air.

"So…" said George somewhat lamely.

"I guess it's talking time," said Anna, grinning. The two had not exchanged more than a word all evening. Sure, they had danced together for a _long _time, but they hadn't really talked at all since the other morning on the Quidditch pitch.

"So tell me," continued Anna, "How would you describe yourself, George Weasley?"

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, the other day, I told you a load of personal stuff about me, and you haven't told me anything about you. So, start talking, Weasley," she said, still grinning.

"Let's see then, where to begin with the George Weasley story…" he said. "Well, as you know, I have a big family. I have five brothers, three older, one twin, and one younger. I also have a sister, Ginny. She's in third year. My parents are both wizards, but that doesn't make me a pureblood fanatic or any rubbish like that. My dad works at the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves muggles, it's rather odd," he said.

"So that's the George Weasley story?" asked Anna.

"Not exactly, that's only about my family, which is all you told me about during our episode of 'The Life and Times of Anna Roth'," he said.

"I see…wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure."

They got up and began to walk away from the castle, towards the grounds. As they walked, they made plenty of small talk.

"So what do your brothers do now that they've left Hogwarts?" asked Anna.

"Well, Bill, who's the oldest, works and a Gringotts in Egypt. Charlie's in Romania working with dragons, and Percy's only a year out of Hogwarts, he works at the Ministry with that Barty Crouch bloke," he replied.

"Wait-wasn't Percy Head Boy last year?" she asked.

"That's Percy for you," muttered George grimly.

"You're not a prefect are you?" asked Anna, grinning.

"Nah, I cause too much trouble," he said with a laugh. "Are You?"

"Are you kidding me? Dumbledore would never put me in charge of other people!" she laughed.

"Yes, you are _far _too much of a troublemaker, Roth."

"So, tell me about _you_ now, not just your family," she said.

"Well, what can I say? I'm part of the dynamic duo. I don't know why, but I enjoy causing mayhem inside and outside classrooms. There's really no purpose to my prank pulling, when I really think about it, but it's a good laugh I guess," he said.

"I see," said Anna with a small laugh. "I guess the real George Weasley isn't nearly as complex as others."

"Nah, what you see is what you get with me," said George. "How about you?"

"Well, as I've already told you, I never knew my parents. All I know is that they were muggles, since I was raised in a muggle orphanage. I don't even know if they're dead or not, they might have just left me on the streets for all I know. I guess the story of my life is a bit more depressing than yours, Weasley," she said with a smile.

"So what was the orphanage like?" he asked. She grimaced and looked away. "That bad?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "I probably would have been happier being raised by Voldemort," she said grimly. George flinched slightly when she said the name.

"What? You don't say 'Voldemort'? There's nothing wrong with a name!" she said, sounding somewhat amused.

"I know-but it's no much easier to just not say it," he said quickly. Anna laughed.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," she recited in a singsong voice.

"Who'd you hear that from? Dumbledore?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did," she said, grinning.

"I see. Wow, Roth, quoting the Headmaster, what a teacher's pet," he said; now grinning as well. She scowled. "You'll pay for that, Weasley!" she shouted and, noticing her tone, he began to run away, only to look back and find her chasing him. She chased after him for about five minutes before he gave up. He lied himself down on the grass, panting. She sat down next to him, not even out of breath. Instead, she smiled down at him.

"Look where we are, Weasley," she said. They had run all the way to the Quidditch pitch, and were now sitting in almost the exact same spot that they had sat merely two days previously.

"Of all the places to end up…" muttered George. Anna laughed at him. George noticed something as she laughed.

"Wait a minute-wasn't your necklace black a second ago?" he asked in surprise. She looked down; the stone on her necklace was now a pale turquoise.

"Hmm…it hasn't been this light blue for a while now," she said.

"Wait-so that necklace changes colors?" George questioned, becoming more and more confused by the minute.

"Yes, Weasley," she said exasperatedly. "It's a mood necklace. Whatever color the stone is, reflects the mood I'm in."

"Oh," he said, finally beginning to understand. "So what mood is light blue?"

"Happy," she said, smiling.

"And what's black then?"

"I think it's just like a default mood. It's like, peaceful, or something," she replied.

"Oh I get it," he said. "So what other moods are there?"

"Well, I've only ever seen dark blue, which is sad, and green, which is jealous. I can't remember what anger is," she said, now gazing off in thought.

"When was it dark blue?" he asked cautiously.

"For the first eleven years of my life, Weasley," she said, not smiling anymore.

"Oh…er…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, you have every right to ask questions!"

George hastened to change the subject. "So…" he said, "Are you staying here fore the holidays?"

"Definitely," replied Anna. "Are you?"

"Now I am," he said, grinning.

"Then I need to get you a Christmas present!" said Anna in mock-panic.

"Blimey! How am I supposed to know what to get you?" he asked.

"George Weasley! Are you trying to tell me you asked me to a dance without even having gotten me a Christmas present? I'm disappointed," she said, laughing.

"I guess you're never going to want to speak to me again. Well, it was nice knowing you, Roth," said George, as he began to get up from the ground.

"Now you wait just one minute Weasley!" she said, still laughing, as she tugged him back toward the ground.

"Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" said George of their current position. Anna laughed and nodded. Then she asked him a peculiar question.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Er…no…why do you ask?" George said, now perplexed.

"Is your stomach going to growl at any point in the near future?"

"Er…I don't think so…"

"Good," said Anna, as she pulled him right over to her and kissed him full on the mouth.

•••

Meanwhile, the Yule Ball had ended a mere ten minutes previously. Nearly everyone had gone to bed, only Harry, Ron, Fred, and Lee remained in the common room. Ron was looking very disgruntled from where he was sitting by the fire.

"Ah jeez, Ickle Ronniekins is acting all sad. Now why might that be?" asked Fred in mock-concern.

"Hermione Granger," muttered Ron.

"Ah, what did you do to the poor girl this time?"

"Can't you go bother someone else? Where's George anyway?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, little bro," said Fred cheerfully.

"Er…I think I found George," said Harry. He happened to be sitting right by the one window in the Gryffindor common room that had a clear view of the Quidditch Pitch. Sue enough, George's vivid red hair was clearly visible even from a distance.

"Bloody hell, looks like Georgie's getting some action!" cried Lee.

"See, Ron, this is what I'm trying to teach you. George know how to act around the ladies. Therefore, he's down on the Quidditch Pitch snogging a brilliant, beautiful girl who really likes him! Now you could have been doing that, but no. _You _have to act like the world's biggest prat around the brilliant, beautiful girl that really lies you. Er…really _liked _you," said Fred.

"Git."

"That's the right attitude!"

•••

"Bloody Hell."

"Honestly, Weasley! How many bloody times are you going to say that tonight?"

"Bloody Hell."

"Not funny."

Anna and George were walking back up to the castle together. It seemed like the walk went by all too fast for them. They were at the hallway which led one way to the Slytherin common room, and one way to Gryffindor.

"So…what does this mean for us?" asked Anna.

"Well…er…I guess I should make this official. Anna, will you be my girlfriend?" said George nervously.

"Eh…okay Weasley. But, if I'm your girlfriend now, you better have a damn good Christmas gift waiting for me," said Anna, winking at him. As George began to stutter, she kissed him on the cheek, and ran off. Not wanting to be caught by Filch, George set off for the common room, now feeling slightly paniced as to how close Christmas was.

•••

**(A/N)Ehh…I'm not a fan of my writing this chapter. Oh well, Merry Christmas!**


	9. Christmas Gifts on a Snowy Morning

In my own personal opinion, my last chapter was pretty bloody awful. So, my New Years Resolution will be to write better. Also, I wish I could have timed this story better so that Christmas in the story would fit with Christmas in present day. Oh well, I don't think any of you care about what I'm saying anyway-on with chapter 9…er…I think it's chapter 9 at least.

•••

George was starting to panic. Christmas was in two days, and he actually had a girlfriend, but he had _nothing _to give her. As he entered the Gryffindor common room, he heard voices. He saw Fred, Lee, Harry and Ron sitting by the fire.

"Bloody Hell guys, it's after midnight, you should be in bed," said George in mock-horror.

"So should you. So, tell me, where _have _you been all this time?" asked Fred.

"Nowhere," said George simply, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"A likely story! Tell me George, did you know that this window happens to have a clear view of the Quidditch pitch?" asked Lee, who was now smirking.

"Er…well…no…"

"George Fabian Weasley! What would our dear mother think? You should not be snogging girls on the Quidditch pitch in the dead of night!" exclaimed Fred, although he was smirking as well.

"I-I…er…damn. You caught me," said George.

"Ha!"

Fred and Lee jumped up from their seats by the fire and did a strange combination of a tribal dance and an Irish jig. Ron was still frowning at the fireplace, but Harry let a smile fall on his face. Even George grinned a bit.

"So?" asked Lee.

"So what?" replied George.

"Is she a good kisser?" continued Fred.

"Bloody brilliant," said George quietly. Fred looked disgruntled. "And to think I _let _you have her!"

"Hey! I will not stand to hear the beauty of brotherly rivalry anymore. Now, George, I fear you may have to give your poor unfortunate brother Ronald some girl advice," said Lee.

"Why's that Ron?" asked George. Ron mumbled something about pies. That intrigued George. He looked at Harry for explanation about the pies. Harry just shrugged and said, "I'm not sure what Ron dislikes about pies, but he and Hermione-er-sort of had a row tonight."

"Ah I see. Poor bloke. You'll get over it, Ron," said George, patting Ron on the back. Ron muttered something about going to bed, and left the room. Lee and Fred both yawned and followed him out. Harry, however, was looking quizzically at George.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry.

"Christmas holidays start tomorrow. That means the day after tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I have no_ bloody idea _what to get Anna," said George sadly.

"Have someone ask her if you don't want to ask her yourself."

"Yeah, but who should ask her? I mean I'm not letting Fred or Lee anywhere near her again, or they'll tell her things about me that would make Voldemort laugh," said George, actually cringing in embarrassment.

"Ask Ginny to. Or Katie Bell gets along really well with Anna. Well, I'm going to bed, you'll figure it all out though," said Harry. "G'night George."

"Night Harry."

•••

The next day, it became perfectly clear how few people stayed at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. It was the Weasleys, Harry, Anna, and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that nobody knew. Anna was enjoying being the only Slytherin in the castle. She woke up about ten minutes before breakfast that morning, causing her to pull on jeans and a t-shirt and sprint down to the Great Hall. Harry and the Weasleys were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, so she went over and joined them, not wishing to be the only person at the entire Slytherin House table.

"Morning Anna," grumbled Harry, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Er-Hi Harry," said Anna, a look of slight disgust on her face. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all," said George, gesturing towards the open spot on his right. She smiled and sat down next to him. Fred, Harry, and Ginny were all joking around together, but Ron was still looking disgruntled. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron! There's no use moping around because of Hermione! She just needs a little break from your constant bickering, just give her a chance! And _you _would do well to pick yourself up and quit making everyone around you feel miserable, cause that won't solve _anything_!" said Anna to Ron, who looked thoroughly embarrassed when she said this. Everyone at the table looked taken aback, but quickly adjusted themselves into agreeing with Anna. George looked at her.

"Blimey," he whispered, "You sure know how to give a pep talk."

"Thanks," she said quietly. She looked up. The enchanted ceiling showed that it was now snowing outside. George smiled, and gestured towards the door. "Meet me by the Gryffindor common room in ten minutes?" he asked quietly. Anna shook her head. "Meet me in the Owlrey, I have to send something," she whispered. George nodded.

Ginny noticed them whispering. Smirking, she nudged Fred, and nodded toward them.

"That's cute," she said quietly, so George and Anna wouldn't hear. Suddenly, George and Anna both got up from the table. "We'll be back in a bit," said Anna, smiling.

"Wonder where the lovebirds are off to?" said Fred.

"Probably outside. After all, snow is _very _romantic," said Ginny.

•••

About ten minutes later, after George had pulled on his coat, hat, and gloves, he walked up towards the Owlrey. As he walked inside, he saw Anna with a large black owl, perfectly matching her hair, on her arm. She was attaching a small scroll to its left foot, or, she was attempting to.

"Need some help?"

"Bloody hell George! You nearly gave me heart failure!" she exclaimed. George grinned, and reached over to help her attach the scroll. Anna muttered a quick thank you.

"So is this your owl?" asked George. Anna shook her head. "No, but she's by far my favorite of the school owls, I wish she were mine. She's just so…perfect."

"I don't have an owl either. I've always wanted one though. We have Errol, the family owl, but all he does is crash into the window. And of course Ron has his own, but doesn't let me use it ever. Harry's pretty good about letting me and Fred borrow Hedwig at times, though," said George, pointing up at Hedwig.

"I've always loved that owl. I never knew she was Harry's!" said Anna. George grinned at her.

"So, do you wanna go outside and see how thick the snow is?" he asked.

"Sure," said Anna, smiling.

Just as they were about to exit the castle, they ran into Fred, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Er…where are you two off to?" asked Harry.

"More like, where have you two been?" asked Ginny, smirking. Anna raised her eyebrows. "The Owlrey," said Anna. She glanced at George; he seemed to have become very interested with his fingernails.

"We'll be right back," muttered Anna, grabbing George's arm and dragging him away.

"Do they know about…um…_us_?" asked Anna.

"Well-er-yeah, they do. There's this widow in the Gryffindor common room with a clear view of the Quidditch pitch, and Fred…well…happened to be sitting near it I guess…and…er-" Anna cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"You're mumbling again," she said, but she wasn't glaring at him, as he expected. She was smiling at him from ear to ear. George was seized with the sudden urge to kiss her again. As he slowly leaned his head forward, Anna stopped him.

"Just to be sure, you're not hungry _at all _right now, are you? Only because, your stomach tends to grumble during our…um…_moments_," she said, although she was still smiling.

"Trust me, I ate plenty," said George, leaning his head forward and closing all the remaining space between their mouths. Anna responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naturally, Fred, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had followed them, and of course they had been eavesdropping the entire time from behind a stone ledge. When they no longer heard voices, Ginny peeked around the corner to see what had silenced them. When she saw the two completely wrapped up in each other, she couldn't help but grin triumphantly. She nudged Fred, and nodded toward the two. Fred couldn't hold it in; he let out a whistle.

Anna and George broke apart abruptly, and looked around, slightly alarmed. When Anna spotted Fred, she gave him a glare that would make Snape proud.

Fred seemed to be alarmed by Anna's sudden death glare. "Now-er-Anna…er…don't do anything you m-might regret…" stuttered Fred, backing away from her slowly. Anna pulled out her wand.

"Anna!"

"Fred, you should know better than to eavesdrop on people," said Anna, now smirking. Fred looked around at George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron for help, but they all just grinned at him and shrugged their shoulders.

"George, c'mon buddy, call your girlfriend off, you don't want to lose me like this!" Fred practically shouted, still backing away.

"No can do, Fred!" said George, now grinning widely. Anna turned to face Fred, and looked him right in the eye.

"Time to run."

And Fred turned on his heel, and sprinted away through the snow, shrieking like a baby mouse.

As Anna chased after him, Harry, Ron, and George began roaring with laughter. Ginny, however, pulled George over to her.

"What's mum going to think about you being the first Weasley to get a girlfriend before seventh year?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Mum doesn't have to know anything yet," muttered George.

"So, George, did you get any ideas on what to get Anna for Christmas?" asked Harry. George thought back to their little chat in the Owlrey.

"I'm pretty positive I know _exactly _what she wants."

•••

**Hmm…this chapter was a shortie. Any guesses as to what Anna's going to do to Fred? Or as to what George and Anna are getting each other for Christmas? Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chatting before Christmas

It's almost New Years! YAY!!! Okay, yet again nobody cares about my random comments-on with chapter ten: 

•••

Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny found Fred about a half an hour later, dangling from a tree. He had what was seemingly bird food all over him, so owls were coming and going, pecking at him. They all roared with laughter, with the obvious exception of Fred.

"George, I swear on Mum's life that I will be dead by New Years if you don't find yourself a new girlfriend!" snarled Fred.

"Well Fred, we had sixteen years together. I'll miss you!" said George, pretending to cry on Ron's shoulder. Fred glared at him. Ginny left the little gathering, still laughing, to go find Anna. She didn't have to go very far. Anna was sitting on a nearby bench, listening to the whole scene take place. Ginny sat down on her left.

"All this trouble just because Fred eavesdropped?" said Ginny. Anna laughed. "It was far too necessary. By the way, has he found a way down yet?"

"No," laughed Ginny. "I think Harry will eventually let him down though."

"True. Harry's way too nice to let Fred suffer," grinned Anna.

"So…" began Ginny. "I guess you and George are kind of official now?"

"Oh…um…yeah, I guess…" muttered Anna.

"I don't get it! I mean you're a normal human being, why are you dating one of my brothers?" asked Ginny, looking slightly disgusted. Anna laughed.

"Are you trying to say that George is a bad guy?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering! I mean what's so likeable about him?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well, first off. He's a twin, and I don't have any siblings so I think having a twin is really cool. Second, he's a beater, like me, so we have that in common. He's in Gryffindor, and I've wished I were since my second day here. I mean…well, I guess I like that George is more than just another prankster, you know?" said Anna.

"So then why do you like George and not Fred?" asked Ginny.

"George is quieter, and smarter too. Don't tell Fred I said that, though! And just, the way he treats me. Like, I feel like I'm not in the most hated House in Hogwarts. And he doesn't talk to me like I'm a year younger, like Fred tends to. And in my own humble opinion, I think George is cuter, anyway," said Anna, smiling. "Plus, he's a damn good kisser," she added.

Ginny shook her head several times. "Ugh, thanks for mentioning that minor detail about my brother that I never needed to hear in my entire life!" she said, now evidently disgusted. Anna grinned.

"I dunno though. Fred and George are probably my favorites out my brothers; I just can't see how girls that are more than half-decent can like them like _that_. I'm still don't get how a girl like Hermione can like a guy like Ron," said Ginny, shuddering slightly.

"Why's that? Ron's not bad. Although, evidently, I have a preference for George," smirked Anna.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. But it's hard to tell, cause I've only known him for a few weeks and all," answered Anna. Ginny nodded. "Think you two will be together for a while?" asked Ginny.

"I hope so…why, are you bored of me already?" said Anna.

"No!" laughed Ginny. "It's just that…well, none of my brothers have ever gotten a girlfriend before seventh year. And none of those relationships have lasted the full year. But the thing is, I've never gotten along with the girl before, so I think you and George will be different."

"What do you mean 'different'?" asked Anna curiously.

"I think you guys are going to last. Which naturally means that you have to come and visit this summer," said Ginny. Suddenly she grimaced.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Oh, Mum's going to be _revolting _when George tells her about you. I can already hear her in my head," she put on a high-pitched voice imitation. "Oh Georgie! That's _marvelous_! You'll have to tell me _all_ about her! Is she smart? Does she play Quidditch? How are her grades? Is she pretty? Of _course _she's pretty, silly me! Oh dear, _when _will I get to meet her? She'll have to come over of course! Oh my, this is wonderful! Is she a prefect? Who are her parents? Do we know them? And she'll go on and on _and on_. At least that's how she reacted to Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Maybe she'll just faint when George tells her. Or she'll ask him if you're brain damaged, cause she'll wonder who in the hell could fall for George, like I did," said Ginny.

"Someone imitating Mum back here?" asked Ron, who was coming around the corner with Harry.

"Yeah that was me. Where are Fred and George?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Fred, apparently, does not wish to be within Anna's line of sight for the next few days. But anyway, George said he needed to ask Dumbledore something, and Fred joined him," answered Ron.

"Why does George need to see Dumbledore?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Dunno. Why were you imitating Mum?" asked Ron, as he and Harry took seats on Anna's right.

"None of your business," said Ginny, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? She's my mum too, and I wanna know why you were mocking her!" said Ron.

"You prat. I can have my own conversations, whether they're about mum or not," said Ginny fiercely.

"Just out of curiosity, who else do you talk about behind their backs?" snarled Ron.

Ginny glared at him. "Well, I always fancy having a chat about you, of course! Who wouldn't entertain themselves by talking about their stupid git of a brother who snogs a picture of his great aunt for fun?" Ron's ears turned bright red. Harry, who recognized this as a danger sign, leaned toward Anna and whispered to her, "Let's get out of here, trust me, you do _not _want to be caught in the middle of a Weasley feud." Anna grinned, and the two of them got up as quickly and quietly as they could, just as Ginny pulled out her wand.

"Don't you just love it when siblings fight over something with a purpose?" asked Anna sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"Ron and Hermione's bickering beats Ron and Ginny's by a long shot," he said. Anna grinned.

"I dunno Harry, Fred vs. George might beat Ron vs. Hermione," she said.

"That might be true, but at least Fred and George have a purpose for their fighting," said Harry.

"Someone say my name?" called out Fred. He walked towards Harry, then, upon realizing who Harry was with, stopped dead in his tracks and opened his mouth to scream.

"FRED!" shouted Anna. "If you scream _one more time _I will turn you into a baby mouse and give you to Hedwig." (A/N Thank you Sterling Fire Kittie for the suggestion )

Fred looked alarmed, and then he slowly calmed down.

"Where's George?" asked Anna.

"Down with Ron and Ginny. I didn't want to get in the middle of that so I decided to take a trip to the loo. And now here I am on my way back downstairs," he said.

"Where were you two?" asked Harry.

"George had to ask a favor from Dumbledore," said Fred.

"What favor?" asked Anna.

"Never you mind, missy. Honestly, you're as nosy as Percy!" said Fred. Anna glared at him. She could see the fear in his eyes. Fred dropped to his knees and grabbed the hem of Anna's long jacket.

"Please Please _Please _don't hurt me Anna!" said Fred in a very good imitation of a crying baby. "Please! I don't wanna be a mousie! _I don't want to be a mousie!_"

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock is going on here?"

George, Ron, and Ginny had just come from around the corner to find Fred on his knees, crying desperately onto Anna's feet. So yeah, they had a right to be confused and slightly disturbed.

"What does it look like George? I'm proposing to your girlfriend! And I don't think Merlin would like the use of his left buttock in _that _context," said Fred, who ceased his crying immediately.

George, Ron, and Ginny looked beyond confused at that point. They looked at Harry, who shrugged, then to Anna, who laughed. Ron looked up and said, "Blimey! I nearly forgot, it's Christmas Eve!"

Anna looked suddenly worried, as Fred muttered something about how slow Ron was.

"I'll be back," she muttered, and sprinted down the hall.

"Where do you reckon she's going?" asked Ron.

"No idea, so what the hell were you doing at her feet, Fred?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I was just begging her not to turn me into a baby mouse. You know, just being a normal teenager," said Fred.

"Yeah…normal's the word," muttered Ginny so Fred couldn't' hear.

"So George, why did you need to see Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

George mumbled something that sounded like "Mind your own business."

Ginny smirked at him, and dragged George away. Fred, Ron, and Harry made to follow again, but Ginny turned around and said, "Frederick Gideon Weasley! One would think that you learned to never eavesdrop on people earlier today. Now unless you still wish to be turned into a baby mouse, I would get out of my way!"

Fred stopped dead in his tracks. He saluted Ginny, and marched towards the Gryffindor common room, with Harry and Ron following.

"Sit. We need to talk," demanded Ginny. George looked slightly taken aback, but sat down.

"If we're about to have a sibling-to-sibling chat about my _feelings _again, then I'm going," said George.

"Well, unfortunately for _you_, we are going to chat about your feelings, and you're not going _anywhere!_" said Ginny fiercely.

"Oh c'mon Ginny why can't you go bug someone _else_?" he whined.

"I already bugged your girlfriend," Ginny said quietly.

"You did _what_?" asked George incredulously.

"I had a lovely little chat with Anna about you. In fact, I'm surprised she still likes you after what I told her," said Ginny, now smirking. George looked dumbfounded. He gaped at Ginny; he looked on the verge of tears. Ginny looked taken aback. "George! C'mon I was just joking! All I did was ask her what she got you for Christmas!" This was not entirely true, but Ginny couldn't bear the sight of George, one of the pranksters, nearly crying because of her. George looked immensely relieved.

"Promise you said nothing that would embarrass me?"

"I promise. But why is it such a big deal anyway?" asked Ginny. George muttered something under his breath.

"You really like her don't you?" asked Ginny quietly. George nodded. Ginny smiled.

"That's so cute! One of the pranksters has a crush!"

"Shut up Ginny."

"Ah George don't be so dispirited. It's Christmas Eve!" exclaimed Ginny. And for the first time that day, George wanted nothing more than to see the look on Anna's face when the next day came.

•••

That chapter was kind of short too. Now, I PROMISE that next chapter will be about Christmas morning, and you will find out what the lovebirds got each other for the festive season ) REVIEW PLEEEEAAAASSEEEE!


	11. Gifts & Invitations

Okay I am SO sorry about the long wait, but I've been so busy with midterm crap. I swear geometry will be the death of me. But anyway chapters are gonna have longer waits in between  

•••

Anna awoke with a start the next morning. She felt really happy, but could not think why for the life of her. Then, she suddenly remembered.

"It's Christmas!" she exclaimed, and jumped off her bed. Luckily for her, she was the only Slytherin in the entire dormitory, so nobody woke up. Unfortunately, when she jumped, she landed on a pile of presents. Wait…presents? Anna had never before received presents on Christmas day. But, sure enough, there was a relatively large pile of presents below her bed. She began to open them, feeling happier than ever. She had received a collection of assorted candies from Lee, Ron and Hermione, a new beaters bat from Fred, a book called _A Beaters Guide to Beating _from Harry, A book full of tricky charms to fix hair from Katie Bell, and a self-authored book called _How to Know_ _What George Weasley is Always Thinking _by Ginny Weasley. Anna couldn't help but laugh at the "book" Ginny got her. She began to page through it, and then she remembered that George himself did not have a gift for her in this pile. She looked through the pile again, and this time found a small note. It said:

_Anna,_

_Merry Christmas! The reason there is no present in this pile with my name on it is because what I got you isn't entirely wrappable. Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch twenty minutes before breakfast. And, no, I'm not planning to pull a dumb prank on you ___

_George_

••

Anna couldn't help but to grin slightly to herself. _Not entirely wrappable_ it had said. What could it have possibly been?

•••

"Oi George! Get up you lazy arse it's Christmas!"

George mumbled something about needing ten more minutes, when Fred hit him in the head with a particularly large and heavy book.

"Ouch! What the ruddy hell was that for?"

"Get up off your lazy arse and come down to the common room with me. Ron, Harry, and Ginny are already down there, and they have all of our presents, too.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up!" said George, feeling increasingly aggravated at his lack of sleep. It took him about five minutes to get himself out of bed and down to the common room, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sporting brand new 'Weasley sweaters.' Harry and Ron were helping themselves to an entire box of chocolate frogs. Fred sat down next to Harry and reached for a frog as well.

"Who're the frogs from?" asked Fred, with his mouth full.

"Anna," answered Ron, his mouth equally full. He turned to look at George. "You better keep this girl, cause I need my chocolate frogs."

Harry, Ginny, and Fred laughed. George opened up his package from his parents, and put on his brand new Weasley sweater.

"You know, George, Ron's right. Anna has a great taste in food," said Harry as he opened a box of his favorite treacle tart.

"Whoa."

"What's going on George?" asked Ginny. Then she saw what he was holding. "Okay, Anna has just officially won the best girlfriend ever award with that present," she said.

George had in his hands a brand new broom. It was a Nimbus 2002, which had just come out a month ago. He gazed at in awe.

"Oi! George, there's a note!"

George picked up the little piece of paper. It said:

_George,_

_Merry Christmas! I'm really really sorry I couldn't afford a Firebolt, but this broom is brand new and it's all I could afford on short notice. ____ But hopefully it'll help Gryffindor's chances of winning this tournament! _

_Love,_

_Anna_

••

"I'm in love," said George.

"With the broom or the girl?" asked Fred.

"Both."

"Lucky. All she got me was a book about running a joke shop. Not that I'm complaining, this book's amazing! Wonder where she got it…" and Fred trailed off, not bothering to realize that nobody was listening anymore.

George looked at the clock. "Damn! Breakfast starts in twenty minutes!"

"So…" started Ginny, but George had already sprinted out the door.

•••

"I was beginning to think you forgot!" said Anna, some five minutes later, as George came sprinting down to the Quidditch pitch. He was relieved to see that she was grinning. As soon as George caught his breath, he grabbed Anna and hugged her so enthusiastically that she was lifted off her feet.

"George! What the hell?"

"You are officially the _best _Christmas shopper ever!"

"So you like the present? I was nervous about it!"

"Like it? I'm in love with it! Speaking of presents, I think I ought to give you yours now," said George, as he put her down. She smiled at him. George whistled loudly. A house elf came running out of the castle, holding a cage with a blanket covering it, and a bouquet of roses.

"Master Weasley, you called?" said the elf happily.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Dobby," replied George, as Dobby saluted him and trotted off.

"Let's see then, these are for you…" said George, winking at her as he handed her the roses. She grinned at him, and then gestured towards the cage.

"Is that a cage?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Now, I had to sign about 30 contracts with Dumbledore for him to give this baby to me. He didn't believe I wasn't going to use her for pranks. Her name, by the way, is Ebony," said George, as he pulled off the blanket, revealing none other than the black owl that Anna had desired since her first year at Hogwarts.

Anna was awestruck. "Are you? Is it? Is she actually mine?" she asked. George nodded uncertainly.

"I-well-I wasn't sure what to get you and you seemed to like her…um I mean if you don't want her I could always just…er…well, you know, I could-" he was silenced by her lips meeting with his for the third time within the week. After about two minutes, George said, "So…I guess you like her then?"

Anna grinned at him. "I love her! Thank you _so _much!" she broke off and started laughing lightly. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

George looked down and realized he was wearing his Weasley sweater, which was forest green with a large gold letter G on the front.

"Oh…er…it's a Weasley sweater. My mum knits a sweater for everyone in the family every Christmas. Harry sometimes gets one, too…I mean they're kind of corny but they're really warm and all…"

"Do my ears deceive me? George Weasley, _ashamed_ of a fantastic gift from his mum?" asked Anna in mock-horror.

"Er-No of course not. Think of it this way, after Mum meets you this summer, you'll be bound to get one next Christmas," said George, laughing slightly. Anna looked up at him.

"So is that an invitation to the Burrow this summer?" she asked.

"Er yeah I guess," he replied.

"I think I can manage to escape the orphanage during August," said Anna with a small smile. George grinned.

"Good. Blimey, it's freezing out here!" added George with a small shudder. Anna smiled at him.

"Breakfast time?" she asked.

"Definitely," said George, still grinning as he put his right arm around her shoulders, and picked up the owl cage with his left hand.

•••

I feel bad cause that chapter was so short. AND there was such a long wait. I'm Sorry 

**Review Pleaseeee!**


	12. An Interrupted Evening Walk

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I am so happy right now. I can't believe you guys reviewed! I thought you all hated me by now! But anyway PLEASE don't hate me!! I don't like it when people hate me. Anyway, there are a few "Hint Hints" in this chapter. So remember, notice everything!

•••

A very snowy January came from nowhere, ending Christmas break and causing all lessons to be restarted and all the students to return to school. Naturally, this limited George and Anna's time together seeing as they were in different years _and _in different houses. And of course, the arrival of Hermione Granger brought the arrival of high-intensity studying, especially for Anna, who had O.W.L. exams coming sooner than she would like. Anna was currently studying Charms with Katie Bell and Matt Kelley, a Ravenclaw in their year that Katie had been going out with since the Yule Ball.

"Wait, so what _exactly _is the purpose of a Cheering Charm?" asked Katie for the umpteenth time.

"To _cheer people up_," said Matt exasperatedly. Anna smirked.

"No _really?_" said Katie sarcastically. "Honestly Matt, I'm not a complete idiot, but what's the exact words the book uses?"

"Ahem. The book says, _and I quote; _'the purpose of a Cheering Charm is to bring cheer to one who requires it'. Which could be translated as, 'to cheer people up,'" said Matt.

"Oh _ha ha ha_, honestly Matt you treat me like I'm two!" said Katie. Anna snorted; she couldn't help it. Katie and Matt both looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry guys, but you two seriously need to stop like you're some crazy old married couple! This bickering is driving me insane!" exclaimed Anna. Which was true, they had been bickering about some rubbish for nearly a half an hour. Matt muttered a quick apology. Katie, however, looked at Anna, with an almost concerned expression on her face.

"Don't all people that like each other act like this at times?" she asked.

"Are you implying that George and I secretly despise each other?" asked Anna.

"You mean you two _never _bicker about pointless rubbish?"

"Well, we have yet to," shrugged Anna. She looked out a nearby window to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground.

"I'm going for a walk, I love the snow!" said Anna, packing up her things. "You two lovebirds wanna come?" she asked. Katie shook her head.

"I hate the cold," she said with a slight shudder. Anna looked at Matt with an almost amused expression on her face. He smirked

"Sorry Anna, but I'm obliged to stay with my girlfriend," said Matt, winking at her. Anna snorted.

"You're so corny. See you at dinner," said Anna, leaving the library.

It was rather windy out, so went up to the Slytherin common room and grabbed her green and silver scarf. About ten minutes later, she was out on the grounds, enjoying the small flurries that were coming down and lightly tickling her cheeks.

"Mind if I join you?"

Anna turned around and saw Harry walking towards her while trying to fix his own scarlet and gold scarf.

"No problem," she said. He smiled at her.

"So what's wrong? I mean, I _never_ see you without Ron or Hermione," she said. Harry grimaced.

"They're being _themselves _tonight, if you get my drift," he said.

"Ah, I see. They're constantly bickering about some pointless rubbish that you know full well neither of them _actually _care about, but they still bicker just for the hell of it, cause it seems to them like it's the best way to treat someone that you _really _like," said Anna.

"Er-yeah that's exactly it. How'd you know allthat?" he asked.

"One, it's common knowledge. Two, Katie and Matt are the _exact _same way," she said. Harry smiled understandingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Still, as much as they bother me, I'd love to spend all summer with them. You'll be at the Burrow this summer won't you?" asked Harry.

"I'm gonna try to escape the orphanage before my birthday at the very least," said Anna with a grimace.

"When's your birthday?"

"August first."

"Hah, July Thirty-First."

"How ironic," said Anna sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"What orphanage do you live at?" asked Harry.

"Just some hellhole in Surrey," said Anna with a grimace.

"The Cromwell House in Little Whinging?" guessed Harry.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Anna, genuinely surprised.

"I stay right around there. My Aunt and Uncle live on Privet Drive," replied Harry.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry with a grimace.

"You hate it there, don't you?" asked Anna apologetically.

"Yeah, but I've heard the Cromwell House is worse than being raised by a Death Eater," said Harry with a small laugh.

"Hey, be fair! Look at Draco Malfoy, obviously being raised by a Death Eater isn't so bad," she said.

"True. You know that little playground on the corner of East and Twenty-third Street?" asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"If you can manage, see if you can meet me there sometime this summer. It gets lonely at Privet Drive," said Harry with a hopeful smile.

"I'll try," promised Anna. Her smile faltered for a minute.

"You seem stressed. Or is it just cause the holidays went by so fast?" asked Harry.

"Well, I won't deny that the holidays went by incredibly fast, but it _is _O.W.L. season. For me, at least. So that's probably the main cause of my 'stressful' mood. I've had trouble sleeping as well," answered Anna. Harry nodded.

"_You _have seemed bothered for the past week. If you don't mind me asking, what's on your mind?" asked Anna. For some reason, Harry felt he could trust Anna with knowing the real reasons for being 'bothered'.

"Everything. This Quidditch tournament is draining all my energy, but I still keep having nightmares about well, Voldemort," he said. Harry looked up at Anna. He smiled to himself. Just as he had expected, Anna didn't even flinch when he said Voldemort's name. Anna looked at him curiously.

"What kind of nightmares?" she asked.

"It's always the same one. It starts in this graveyard, but then I go into a house. Volemort's there. He isn't exactly human, but he seems to be sitting in a large chair, with his snake. And then there are two men with him-" he broke off at the look of dawning comprehension on Anna's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Was Peter Pettigrew one of the men?" she asked. Harry was shocked.

"Yes, how do you know-?

"He's the one who cut off his own finger to frame Sirius Black, right?"

"Yes, but how'd you know he was in the dream?"

"Because I've been having the same dream since Christmas," said Anna. "That Ministry guy, Barty Crouch, his son was a Death Eater. That's the other man in the dream."

Harry stopped walking. He was completely and totally in shock.

"Come here," he whispered to her, grabbing her arm and bringing her over to a nearby bench. He brushed a small beetle off the bench and sat down. (Hint Hint)

"How do you have the same dreams I do? Dumbledore says I can only see these things because of the connection I have with Voldemort," said Harry, gesturing towards his scar.

"I have no idea! I didn't even know you had these dreams," Anna replied.

"Do you have any form of connection with Voldemort?" asked Harry. (A/N pst…foreshadowing hint hint)

"I don't think so. There's something like this I've come across while studying for Divination. Can I try something?" she asked. Harry looked at her.

"What exactly-"

"Oh no it's nothing harmful, just a quick palm test," she reassured him. Harry was still hesitant.

"Er-okay then," he said. Anna took his hand in hers gently. All of a sudden a strange feeling swept over him. A small burning sensation was tingling his palm.

"Does this hurt?" she said cautiously.

"It burns, but not in a painful way," he replied. Anna nodded. She gripped his hand slightly tighter. At once he began feeling immense concern, but he had no idea why.

"What's happening now?" Anna asked.

"I'm feeling really concerned and worried, but I wasn't before," said Harry.

"Were you feeling really confused and slightly scared before?" she asked.

"Er…yeah. How d'you know-" started Harry, but he was silenced by a look Anna gave him.

"Think of something completely random," said Anna, looking like she finally understood something.

"Er…okay," said Harry as he thought about the fact that he hadn't visited Hagrid in a while.

"You haven't seen Hagrid in a while?" asked Anna.

Harry was starting to understand at least a little bit of what was going on. "Yeah, well that's what I was thinking. Are you saying you can read my mind?" he asked.

"Not exactly. It goes both ways, but only if we're making physical contact. It's called '_Affectus Iunctio' _whichmeans 'Emotion Connection,'" said Anna. She squeezed his hand slightly.

"Try directing thoughts to me," said Anna. _Here goes _thought Harry. Anna smiled encouragingly.

_What am I supposed to be thinking about? _thought Harry.

_Anything at all _said Anna's voice, but in his own head.

_Wait, so can you and I communicate through our minds? _thought Harry.

_Only if we're making physical contact._

_Oh. Why does this connection happen though?_

_I'm not positive, I've never fully studied it._

_Oh I see. But what've you and I got in common?_

_I haven't the faintest idea. I'll try reading more about it so I can learn why it happens._

_Do you think this is why you can see my dreams though? Only because we're not making any physical contact at night._

I'm not sure, but I think it must have something to do with it, don't you think? ( A/N No pun intended!) 

Suddenly, there was a flash from out of nowhere. Harry looked around wildly. Anna, upon realizing they were still holding hands, quickly let go and stood up.

"Come out, I can see you!" she shouted. Harry turned to see that she was looking at a shadowed figure behind a tree. The figure slowly emerged, and Harry realized the flash must've come from a camera.

"Rita Skeeter," said Harry with a grimace.

"Harry Potter, what a delight it is to speak to you again!" replied Rita with a bright smile.

"Give me that camera," demanded Harry.

"Why should I? This picture could be on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet _on Monday!" Rita exclaimed.

"Give it here, I will _not _stand for any more stories like the one about my poor broken heart after my 'affair' with Hermione ended," said Harry scathingly. Anna snorted.

"I read that rubbish. You should consider writing for _The Quibbler. _Not that _The Quibbler's _rubbish, but they never tend to publish anything actually believable or all that worth reading if you aren't in need of a good laugh. So I think you'd be perfect there. I can even talk to the editor's daughter to see if I can get you a job if you want!" said Anna in mock-cheerful voice. Rita looked at her and flushed angrily. Obviously Anna had thoroughly insulted her.

"Alright missy, I'll leave you two in peace, but bear in mind that I have sources at Hogwarts that could give me _plenty _of dirt on you!" said Rita.

"Hmm…harsh one. I'm scared out of my mind right now, it's rather unfortunate you can't tell. I look forward to fearing the morning owl post from now on, though," said Anna sarcastically, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him away from Rita, back towards the castle.

"You'd better watch yourself, she's _love _to get some dirt on you after that little episode," warned Harry.

"Hah! Don't worry, I can handle myself. Plus, I haven't got any 'dirt' so anything she says is bound to be a pointless lie anyway. Promise me you won't let me die of laughter on Monday when the Owl Post comes and I see the headline she came up with?"

"Promise," said Harry with a small laugh.

•••

OOH Anna's gotten herself an enemy. Any ideas on what Rita's 'scandalous' 

**Headline will be?**


	13. Rita Skeeter's New Souce

Okay, I have no idea why, but words keep randomly bolding themselves once I post them. So try to ignore any bolded words, cause I never bold anything in my stories. And I'm really not a fan of this chapter. I feel like I ruined some of my original ideas by adding stupid new ones that aren't even funny. Oh well, I'm not gonna change it now.

•••

Harry and Ron went down to breakfast Monday morning to find himself greeted with a peculiar yet rather amusing sight awaiting him at the Gryffindor House table. It was very early, so the Great Hall was nearly empty. Hermione had _The Daily Prophet _in her hands, and she was looking scandalized. Ginny and Anna were kneeling by the table, practically shaking with laughter. Not all together sure he wanted to see the newspaper, he didn't immediately ask for one. Ron, however, snatched the paper right out of Hermione's hands. Upon glancing at the top of the page, he began roaring with laughter.

"Harry, you _have _to read this!" choked Ron as his eyes scanned the rest of the article. Harry grabbed the paper and glanced at the top. The headline read:

--

THE BOY WHO BOUNCED BACK? 

--

Harry frowned and crumpled the paper in his hands and chucked it away.

"I don't even want to know," he said simply. Anna picked herself up from the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's some of Rita's greatest work!" exclaimed Anna, snatching another paper from a group of second years. Harry looked at it. Beneath the headline was a large picture of himself, followed by a relatively small article. He began to read;

_Harry Potter, age twelve (Fourteen _thought Harry grimly). _Harry Potter, age twelve, although thoroughly heartbroken with his nasty breakup with the well-known promiscuous witch, Hermione Granger, was caught canoodling with a different girl just this Saturday! Yes, it's true ladies. This reporter witnessed a mini love fest on the school grounds. No news yet on how Miss Granger is taking it. Unfortunately, it became too dark for any more pictures, but I do have one to show. Look for exclusive information on Potter's mystery girl in next Monday's Paper!_

_--_

Underneath the article was a small picture of him and Anna "holding hands" on the bench outside the Entrance Hall. Harry managed a hearty laugh and put the paper down.

"She's brilliant isn't she? Well, Hermione, I _do _hope that you're okay after that _nasty _breakup, and I am _so _sorry about Harry's and my-what's the word she used? Ah…_love fest,_" said Anna sarcastically. Hermione glared at the paper.

"_The well-known promiscuous witch? _Who does she think she is?" cried Hermione.

"Oh _relax _Hermione how can you possibly take her seriously?" asked Anna incredulously.

"Well Harry, it was nice knowing you, mate!" said Ron, patting him on the back. Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Ron looked from Harry to Anna.

"George is gonna _love _this. You should probably leave town before he gets a chance to go to Zonko's," said Ron with a smirk. Ginny, who had just picked herself up off of the floor, fell back down again. She pointed at Harry.

"You are _so _DEAD!" choked Ginny, as she clutched her lungs, gasping for breath. Harry looked from Ron to Anna.

"He won't take it seriously, will he?" he asked nervously. Ron shrugged. Anna glared at him. Then she turned to Harry.

"Of course he won't! And if he does then he's a bloody idiot!" exclaimed Anna. Ron gave a loud false cough.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Well _I _was just wondering…what _exactly_ you two were actually doing when this picture was taken?" said Ron. Anna glanced at Harry, who shook his head slightly and looked down, and she understood this as meaning he didn't want to tell anyone about their 'connection' yet.

"I needed to study for my Divination O.W.L. I had to practice basic palm reading, and Harry was the first person I knew to walk by," lied Anna. Ron looked taken aback.

"Oh I get it never mind. Still, George isn't going to be too thrilled about your little 'love fest,'" said Ron, smirking again.

"I'm not going to be too thrilled about _what_?" asked George, who had just come over with Fred and Lee.

"This!" cried Ginny, thrusting a paper into his hands. Fred and Lee immediately looked over each of his shoulders to read the article as well. George's eyes narrowed as he scanned the front page, but Fred and Lee immediately fell to the floor beside Ginny and began roaring with laughter. George put down the paper.

"Um…explain please? Am I being pranked, or is this woman serious?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I think she's actually serious. It's rather sad, seeing as all I did was do a quick palm reading with Harry to study for my Divination exam," answered Anna. George laughed and put one arm around her.

"Good. I didn't want Rita Skeeter to know I lost you before I did," he said with a small smile.

"You aren't losing me anytime soon," she replied in a barely audible whisper. Anna jumped slightly as she heard a cough from right behind her. She turned around to see Fred leaning in as far as he possibly could so he could hear what she was whispering. Anna sighed.

"Eavesdropping _again _Fred?" she asked. Fred smirked.

"Yes I am. So you'd better watch what you say missy, cause I could go off reporting to miss Rita Skeeter at any dear moment and inform her that Harry's new _girlfriend _has another guy!" said Fred with a snicker. Anna laughed.

"So _you're _her Hogwarts source?" asked Anna sarcastically. Fred frowned slightly.

"If I get enough dirt on you, I could be," he said. Anna smiled.

"Sorry Fred, but I haven't got any dirt," replied Anna, walking off towards the Slytherin table.

"We'll see about that," muttered Fred under his breath.

•••

The snow had melted, so Anna was able to sit under the large tree by the lake, which she enjoyed as a study spot. She was just beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Anna jumped a bit, and turned around to see Harry and Ron, both grinning. Anna groaned.

"What do you two want? And where's Hermione?" she asked.

"She didn't feel like joining us," said Ron.

"Why do you ask?" said Harry.

"Just wondering. I don't get the impression she likes me very much," replied Anna.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better _I _don't hate you," said Ron. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Er…thanks then. But why doesn't Hermione like me anyway? I mean I don't have any problem with her!" said Anna.

"Well…" started Harry.

"Hermione can be a bit…prejudiced sometimes…" continued Ron.

"Meaning…"

"She _probably _has something against the fact that you're…well…"

"A Slytherin?" asked Anna, rolling her eyes slightly. Harry nodded.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a while. How can she possibly tell people to not prejudice muggle-borns and half-breeds? That's insane!" exclaimed Anna.

"Well, I think she just assumes that because you _are _a Slytherin, that you have something against _her _because she's a Muggle-born," said Harry.

"I lied. _That's _the most ridiculous I've heard in a while. First off, she shouldn't assume things about me. Second, she might be interested to hear that _I'm _a muggle-born, too!" said Anna. Ron looked at her blankly.

"You're a muggle-born?" he asked weakly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. So why are you two here anyway?" asked Anna.

"Well…" began Harry again.

"Fred…er…kind of sent us to see if you would dish any dirt on George hat he could report to _The Daily Prophet_," said Ron. Anna rolled her eyes again, except this time she laughed.

"Harry, I'm disappointed in you. _You _know how it feels to be publicly gossiped about! And Ron, don't _you _have any dirt on George you or Fred could share with me? We could swap," said Anna, winking at them. Ron placed his right hand over his heart.

"Sorry Anna, but I've been sworn to secrecy," said Ron in a solemn voice.

"Psh…you two are no fun. I think I'll go hang out with Malfoy now. And tell Fred to tell dearest _Rita _that I think I'm gonna ditch George for Crabbe. Or Goyle…it's so hard to choose cause they're both _so _good-looking…" sighed Anna. Harry laughed. Ron looked mildly disgusted.

"Fred and George aren't a big step-up from Crabbe and Goyle. Looks wise, atleast," shrugged Ron. Anna let out a flase laugh and threw her book at him. Ron winced.

"What the bloody hell was _that _for?" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't appreciate my taste in guys being made fun of by my boyfriend's little brother!" replied Anna.

"I'm hardly little!" said Ron indignantly. Anna laughed.

"Okay, but you'd best hope I don't start calling you Ickle Ronniekins after this little chat. Anyways, I've gotta go meet Katie and Matt in the Library to study for History of Magic," said Anna with a groan. She waved to them and walked off, her hair flipping around as the wind blew. Harry said goodbye, then turned to Ron.

"I hate her," said Ron.

"You do not," laughed Harry.

"No, but she hates me. And Fred. She really only likes Ginny. And George obviously," said Ron.

"She does'nt mind me," said Harry.

"Well oviously not after your little _love fest_ the other night-" Ron was silenced by the glare Harry gave him. Harry made a mental note to request that Snape smack Ron in the head with a book again during their next Potions class.

"You think Anna will like Bill, Charlie, and Percy?" asked Harry.

"She'll probably like Bill and Charlie. She already hates Percy. Which means I'm now on the same level as _Perfect Percy the Prefect,_" hissed Ron.

"But Fred has it worse. He's not only on Percy's leveel, but George is about a hundred levels above him," said Harry.

"Well I can tell you one thing about this summer," said Ron.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Mum's going to be positively _revolting_."

•••

Well, I personally kind of hated this chapter. But anyways Anna now ahs to watch out for herself cause she has Fred, Ron, and Harry spying on her as well as Rita. Poor girl just needs some peace :(


	14. Detention Date

WARNING: OVERLY FLUFF-FILLED CHAPTER AHEAD.

•••

Sooner than some would like, February arrived, bringing with it a lingering air of romance. Anna was currently studying with Katie and Matt again.

"I hate Thursdays," muttered Anna.

"Why's that?" asked Katie.

"It's one day before Friday, which makes it longer. And it's also my detention day," she added.

"Detention day?" asked Matt.

"I nearly always have a detention on Thursday," explained Anna.

"Ah well, look on the bright side, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" said Matt, winking at Katie. She exchanged glances with Anna, who snorted.

"What?" asked Matt as the two girls began to laugh loudly, resulting in a death glare from Madame Pince. Anna made a very rude hand gesture at her as she walked away.

"Aw Anna that wasn't very nice. No wonder you always have detention. Now why were you two laughing?" asked Matt with a pout. Anna snorted.

"Could you be _any _cornier?" asked Anna.

"Could you be _any _meaner to me?" retorted Matt.

"Yes, very easily as a matter of fact," said Anna bluntly.

"That hurt Anna. That hurt me _deep_," said Matt, jabbing his chest.

"Are you going to give me detention?" asked Anna mockingly, knowing full well that Matt was a Prefect.

"I just may…" said Matt. Anna laughed. Katie turned to Matt.

"Just give her a detention, you know she wants one!" exclaimed Katie. Anna glared at her.

"And _why _would I want a detention?" she asked incredulously. Katie smirked.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because _George _has a detention tonight…" said Katie in mock-thought. Anna snorted. Matt looked surprised.

"Aww does everyone's favorite Slytherin have a crush on a Weasley twin? Scandalous…" said Matt. Anna exchanged glances with Katie, who sighed.

"Well…_duh_," said Katie exasperatedly. Matt looked confused.

"How _thick _are you?" asked Anna.

"How could you possibly not know about Anna and George?" exclaimed Katie.

"Wait, what? Does she actually like him?" asked Matt. Anna threw her book at him.

"Well _duh _they've only been dating since the Yule Ball!" cried Katie.

"When did you plan on telling me this?" asked Matt.

"WE ALREADY HAVE!" shouted Katie. "Several times!" added Anna. At this, Madam Pince swooped down upon them.

"Shouting in the Library? I'm appalled! Go to your Heads of Houses immediately!" she shrieked. Katie looked shocked and Matt looked angry, but Anna just groaned, rolled her eyes, packed up her books, grabbed the other two and left.

"What did I tell you? It's detention day," muttered Anna grimly.

"Oh god, McGonagall's gonna be just _thrilled_ about this," moaned Katie.

"Hah! Try going to Snape and basically _asking _for a detention!" said Anna scathingly.

"Where are you three going?"

Anna, Katie, and Matt turned abruptly to find themselves face-to-face with Professor McGonagall. Her nostrils were flaring. Danger sign.

"Um…Madam Pince…er…_requested _that we leave the Library…" started Matt. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Detention again, Mr. Kelley?"

"Er…yes…" said Matt.

"Very well. I shall speak to Professor Flitwick about your punishment. And what are you two young ladies out here for?" she asked as she turned to Katie and Anna.

"Um…" started Katie.

"Same thing," sighed Anna. Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly.

"Well, Miss Roth you seem to have gotten lucky this time. Professor Snape is in the middle of a detention already, so you have no need to go and see him. However, Professor Trelawney is about to begin a detention upstairs, and she has actually requested a Slytherin to help with the job. No doubt she thought having a Slytherin would decrease the likelihood of anything other than work going on. As it is, you may go up to her room now," said Professor McGonagall. Anna grimaced and nodded.

•••

About twenty minutes later, Anna climbing the ladder that led to the North Tower, which smelled very strongly of mothballs and cooking sherry. She scrunched up her nose.

"Anybody here?" she called. Suddenly, Professor Trelawney jumped out from behind a moth-eaten curtain. Anna jumped slightly, but regained her composure.

"And you are?" asked Professor Trelawney. Anna refrained from rolling her eyes with much difficulty.

"Anna Roth. Also known as the only person in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw fifth year class that is passing your subject," replied Anna coolly.

"And why are you here?" asked Trelawney.

"Detention," said Anna.

"Lovely! I presume you are a Slytherin then?" asked Professor Trelawney.

"Obviously," said Anna, gesturing at the green and sliver scarf she had around her neck.

"Ah yes I see. Well, unfortunately, I have been forced to take in another student for detention tonight. He's a Gryffindor, and should be arriving any minute. There will be no socializing in detention, so I did request a Slytherin, just to make it slightly easier for the two of you to get work done," said Professor Trelawney.

"Fabulous…" muttered Anna under her breath. "So what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Just patching up the place is all. Fixing teacups, organizing shelves, polishing crystal balls, the typical," replied Professor Trelawney. "Without magic," she added. Anna groaned.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, just got caught up with-"

"Well look who it is," said Anna.

Apparently Professor Trelawney had thought pairing a Gryffindor with a Slytherin for a detention would produce more work, and less socializing. Anna had to admit she was right, in _most _cases. Unfortunately, George Weasley was the Gryffindor who had just walked through that door, muttering a lame excuse or lateness.

"You know each other?" asked Professor Trelawney.

"Nope, never met him before," lied Anna easily. George winked slightly.

"Oh, I see. Well, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, this is…um…"

"_Anna_," she said. "And isn't your name George?" she asked, although she knew full well which twin it was.

"Yes it is. Nice to meet you _Anna_," said George, grinning mischievously.

"Well, you two can get to work now, wands away please!" said Professor Trelawney.

"She's not very good with detentions is she?" whispered George.

"She's too polite. Snape should give her detention lessons," grinned Anna.

•••

After about 30 minutes of doing nothing but scrubbing disgustingly dirty windows and arranging teacups, with the occasional mischievous wink from George, meaning he was up to something, Anna was ready to shove her so far unused wand right up someone's…well, you get the point. Professor Trelawney announced that she had to leave urgently, for the 'Inner Eye' demanded it. Anna snorted quietly as the poor woman practically sprinted out of the room to carry out her Inner Eye's demands. George sighed, sat down on a large chair, and put his feet up on the table.

"Bloody hell, I thought she'd _never _leave," he yawned. Anna laughed.

"I should've known. You even break the rules in _detention_. You do seem to be becoming rather predictable, Georgie," she said. George smirked.

"Hmm…I see we're at that point in our relationship where corny nicknames come into play. _Sweetheart_," he added as an afterthought. Anna laughed.

"Indeed we are. After all, tomorrow _is _Valentine's Day…_darling_," she replied sweetly. George smirked again.

"Then I _suppose_ we should make plans for tomorrow. Pity there's no Hogsmeade trip this year…" said George with a frown. Suddenly, he jumped up and grinned a slightly devilish grin.

"Ever had a detention date?" he asked. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"You're insane," she sighed.

"Ah yes, but _that _is why you adore me _Annie-poo_," said George. Anna snorted loudly.

"Okay you win the corny nickname contest there, buddy. And who said anything about-?" Anna broke off, as she noticed he was staring at her with a mildly curious expression on his face.

"What?" she asked fiercely. George laughed lightly.

"Why do you snort like that?" he asked. Anna looked at him.

"_I don't know, _how would I know that? Why do you smirk like that, huh?" she retorted, although she was smiling.

"Dunno. Why do you…er…why do you…hmmm…" said George quietly as he grinned devilishly again. Anna looked slightly alarmed as George pretty much tackled her, though luckily they landed on a pile of cushions.

"George!" she squealed. "What the bloody hell do you think you're-" she was cut off by his lips meeting with hers. After about two minutes, she broke away.

"Are you _insane_?" she asked. "We're in bloody _detention _for crying out loud!"

"Ah but that's what makes it so _fun_," grinned George.

"You're crazy," she said.

"Crazy about you," he smirked. Anna couldn't help it, she snorted again.

"Okay really why do you snort like that?" George asked.

"You're an arse," she muttered, trying to push him off her. George stuck out his lower lip in a very sad imitation of a puppy-dog face.

"You're mean," he pouted.

"And you're on top of me," said Anna.

"And you like it," whispered George. Anna laughed.

"If we were anywhere _but _detention, I probably wouldn't mind. So this is your idea of a date? Crushing your girlfriend's lungs in detention?" said Anna. George pouted again.

"_Fine _we can go scrub the dirty windows like I know you want to," he said, getting off her and helping her up.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow," he said randomly.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Anna sarcastically, which George noted.

"_Somebody _is extra sarcastic today…too much time with Snape?"

"Oh ha ha ha. I think _somebody _is extra childish today…too much time with Fred?" asked Anna, grinning. George pouted again.

"Stop pouting," said Anna.

"Why?" asked George, still pouting of course.

"You're cute when you pout," she mumbled quietly. George grinned.

"Aw look at that. You admit that you actually _like _something about me!" he exclaimed. Then he smirked again.

"And _now _I know you can't resist me when I pout like _this_," he said, making a puppy-dog face again.

"Why are you so mean to me?" sighed Anna.

"You're fun to tease," smirked George.

"I don't know why I'm your girlfriend, I detest you," said Anna.

"Oh do you?" questioned George.

"Absolutely," she said.

"Oh, well then I guess it may interest you to know that I loathe you as well," he said.

"Well doesn't that just bring up my self-esteem?" asked Anna sarcastically.

"So you really hate me?" asked George.

"Pretty much," said Anna.

"Wanna break up?" asked George.

"Not in the slightest," smirked Anna.

"Wanna snog?" he grinned.

"Not in the slightest," she repeated. George pouted again.

"Pity…since I know for a fact that you like it when I pout…" he said.

"You know what? I say we do absolutely _nothing _special tomorrow. Instead, we're gonna celebrate Valentine's Day right here, right now," said Anna.

"Nice, but just one problem," said George.

"And what's that?" asked Anna.

"You detest me," George reminded her.

"How could I ever detest someone who's so adorable when he pouts?" asked Anna.

"Good question," murmured George, kissing her again. This time, she was ready for him.

And so George Weasley and Anna Roth, two of the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts, found themselves celebrating Valentine's Day in detention. Can't say it isn't unique.

•••

Gah I really need writing lessons. I never like my chapters. I think I'm gonna go re-read Goblet of Fire before I write anymore. And writers block really sucks a lot. So does homework.


	15. New Friends & New Rumors

I love writing fluffy stuff a lot. I'm sure you noticed that last chapter. This chapter is really all about Anna…sorry fellow George lovers. But on the bright side, you guys get to meet some OCs this chapter. Try and guess which OC is me…I dare you.

•••

"I'm bored."

"What do you expect? We just got out of a bloody detention for crying out loud!"

Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan were having their usual post-detention argument. Lee was beginning to become very sick of the fact that Professor McGonagall had banned Fred and George from doing detentions together. Anyways, the two had just entered the common room, and upon looking up at the clock on the wall, they saw that it was after midnight. Fred yawned and stretched out on the couch.

"What's taking George so long? Trelawney can't possibly give worse detentions than Snape!" he said. Lee smirked.

"He probably ran into his little _girlfriend, _seeing as it's now officially Valentine's Day and all," said Lee.

"Of course. Now I have to spend Valentine's Day with _you_," Fred groaned. Lee looked offended.

"Gee thanks Fred. You know, you wouldn't be stuck with me if you'd quit being a prat and ask Angelina out," he said. Fred blushed.

"Quit it. After the Yule Ball, Angie and I agreed that we are _just friends_," he said sternly.

"Yeah right. Just friends who fancy the hell out of each other," muttered Lee.

"Git, I heard that. And what about you and Alicia, eh?" asked Fred.

"Alicia and I are an actual case of 'just friends.' Seriously, if we fancied each other as well, then our entire group of friends would be corrupted by romance," said Lee.

"Fair point, my friend. George and Anna do seem to be corrupting the friend circle," agreed Fred.

"Yes, but if I remember clearly, _you_ used to like Anna as well," began Lee, but Fred cut him off.

"Exactly. I _used _to like her. But she's George's girl. Plus, she's not really my type," he added. Just then, George climbed in through the portrait hole. Lee sighed.

"It's about time!" Fred exclaimed. "We were beginning to think Trelawney had kidnapped you!"

"Hah, well you were way off. Trelawney left a half an hour through it because the 'inner eye' demanded it," grinned George. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"So _why _are you so late?" he asked. Lee smirked.

"Were you with your _girlfriend_?" he asked. George blushed and mumbled something.

"HAH! Gotcha!" shouted Lee. Fred smirked.

"And what were you two doing that took so long?" he asked.

"Well, we had the same detention. So we were scrubbing windows, arranging teacups, polishing crystal balls…"

"She was polishing your crystal balls?" asked Lee.

"You're sick," replied George.

"You know George, Anna might not appreciate that you didn't get her anything for Valentine's Day," said Fred.

"Nah she's okay with it. She didn't get me anything either. She says Valentine's Day is just overly corny and no real use to anyone," replied George.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" asked Lee. "I suppose there's also a 'no snogging' til summer rule?"

"If there is, Georgie broke it already," smirked Fred.

"Gits," mumbled George. Both Fred and Lee were smirking.

"Oh _Georgie _did you two snog again tonight?" asked Lee. George's ears turned scarlet. Naturally, both Fred and Lee noticed this, and began roaring with laughter.

"You have some explaining to do, mister," said Fred sternly.

•••

Anna had just walked into her own dormitory. She quickly brushed he teeth and pulled on some pajamas.

"Where've you been?"

Anna turned around to see her classmate Tara Avery lying on her own bed. Anna had never really spoken to her before, so it came as a surprise that Tara was speaking to her now.

"How can you still be awake?" asked Anna.

"Stuff on the mind," yawned Tara. "Your name's Anna, right?"

Seeing as they had shared a dormitory and nearly every class since the first year, Anna was rather surprised to learn that Tara wasn't even sure as to what her name was.

"Yeah. And your name's Tara, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. So why were you out so late?" she asked curiously.

"I had detention," replied Anna, not too keen on letting Tara in on every little detail of her life.

"Detentions don't usually go til midnight though," said Tara.

"It was a long walk back," replied Anna.

"Hey, sorry if I seem all nosy I'm just curious. It's kind of sad that we've 'known each other' since first year and never really spoke," Tara said.

"It's fine, I'm just tired," she replied.

"How come we never talk?" asked Tara.

"I try to keep to myself," said Anna quietly.

"Yet you still manage to get yourself put on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_?" asked Tara. Anna flushed.

"Everyone needs their share of the spotlight," said Anna coolly. Tara laughed.

"You don't seem like the type who would date Harry Potter, if you don't mind me saying," said Tara. Anna laughed.

"That's cause I'm not actually dating him, although Rita Skeeter took it as her responsibility to tell the world that I was," said Anna. Tara laughed.

"Actually, she told the world that _seven_ times," she said, referring to the seven articles about hers and Harry's 'love affair.'

"Yet she still never managed to find out my name," grinned Anna. Tara yawned.

"Well it was nice to 'meet' you, Anna," she said.

"Likewise," muttered Anna, laying down and pulling up the covers.

•••

Anna rolled out of bed about 9 hours later and pulled on a T-shirt and jeans. Then she heard a loud yawn. Anna looked over to see Tara sprawled on the floor, evidently having just fallen out of bed. Anna rolled her eyes and began to walk out the door when she heard Tara mumble something.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, whose owl is that?" said Tara. Anna looked up and saw an owl pecking at the window. She then recognized it as Hedwig, Harry's owl.

"I don't know," she muttered, opening the window and perching Hedwig on her arm. She undid the scroll attached to Hedwig's left leg. It said:

_Good Morning Sunshine!_

_First off, yes I decided to borrow Harry's owl. Second, I know you're probably crying your eyes out because Georgie didn't send you a Valentine's Day present, so I decided a little message from yours truly would cheer you up. You can thank me later ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_The tall redheaded twin who you __do not__ choose to sneak out and snog at random intervals._

_--_

Anna smirked. _Fred Weasley is one weird dude _she thought. Tara suddenly looked like she understood something. She smirked.

"That's Potter's owl isn't it?" she asked. Anna flushed.

"No, it's a school owl," she lied quickly, having no desire for her roommate to run off to every Slytherin in the castle bearing the news that Harry Potter was sending her a message on Valentine's Day.

"It so is. Let me see the letter," Tara demanded.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'm already late," said Anna.

"Late for your date with Potter?" asked Tara, now smirking again.

"Late for breakfast," corrected Anna, walking out the door.

•••

"I hate Divination," muttered Tara, who Anna was sharing a table with.

"Alright everyone, I am not going to split you up into groups of six. Three of you are going to look into the crystal balls, then you will tell the other three what you see. Any questions?" announced Professor Trelawney. Not one person in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw class raised their hands. Professor Trelawney looked rather taken aback. She soon recovered and began making groups. Anna was in a group with Tara and four other Slytherins, two of which she recognized as her other roommates, and one who looked familiar, but she couldn't think where she knew him from.

"That woman is _insane_," muttered one of the girls, whose hair was the color of a fire engine.

"Definitely," agreed Tara. The other girl and one of the boys both looked at Anna awkwardly. Anna glared at them.

"What?" she asked fiercely.

"Who _are_ you?" asked the one girl bluntly. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is Anna. Gab you've shared a room with her since first year you idiot! And Christian quit gawking at her," said Tara to the girl and boy that were staring at Anna.

"Sorry," mumbled the boy, whose name was apparently Christian. The other boy rolled his eyes and turned to Anna.

"Ignore Christian, he's a prat. I'm Perry by the way," he said with a small smile.

"Okay Anna, this is Gabrielle Dolohov, but you can call her Gab," said Tara, pointing to the first girl. Gab gave an awkward wave. "That's Christian Rabastan, and Perry Kirk," continued Tara, pointing at the two boys. "And that's Samantha-"

"_Sam_ Mulciber," cut in the other girl. "Call me Samantha, and I'll hit you with an Unforgivable," she said menacingly. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you a happy child," she muttered. Perry heard her, and laughed.

"Sam's our resident cynic. She's a good girl, but she has one _nasty _temper," he whispered.

"You were on the front page of the newspaper this morning!" exclaimed Gab in a slightly awed voice. Anna groaned.

"_Again_?" she said incredulously. "Bloody hell that woman needs less free time!" Perry and Sam laughed as Tara spoke up.

"Okay, what are we supposed to be doing anyway?" she asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm the smart one," she muttered to Anna.

"Wait…am I supposed to look _at _the crystal ball? Or _in _it?" asked Gab. Sam gave Anna a look that said quite clearly 'point proven.'

"Okay class, now that you have your groups of six, I want you to pair off within them," shouted Professor Trelawney over the loud socializing of he class. Sam and Tara immediately paired up, leaving Anna stuck with Perry, for she did _not _want to be paired with either Christian or Gab. After about thirty minutes of pointless crystal ball gazing, Anna and Perry started up a conversation.

"You play Quidditch, right?" asked Perry. Anna mentally smacked herself for not recognizing him before.

"Yeah. Interesting how Flint never lets us learn each others names," she said. Perry laughed.

"Fair point. You had a good game last Saturday against Hufflepuff," he said.

"Thanks," replied Anna. Perry looked at her.

"How come you never talk?" he asked.

"I'm talking now," said Anna. He laughed.

"Fine, be that way. Let's get a move on with predicting each other's deaths and what not," he said. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Not you too. I already have _that _old bat telling me I should have died fifteen bloody years ago!" said Anna, nodding in Professor Trelawney's direction. Perry smirked.

"Temper temper. You could give Sam a run for her money," he said. Luckily for Anna, class was dismissed at that exact moment. She quickly packed up her books and left for Lunch, not bothering to say goodbye. She wasn't so sure she liked being around those sorts of people. Sure, they seemed nice enough to _her, _but she's also a Slytherin. Plus, she knew for a fact that the majority of those kid's parents were Death Eaters. The thought of it made her shudder slightly, and she couldn't help but hope that they didn't go the same way. _Wait til they hear about me and George _she thought with a grimace. As she exited the classroom with a few Ravenclaw girls, Matt caught up with her.

"I see you were socializing with people from your own house today Anna Banana. I'm impressed…" he said. Anna raised her eyebrows at the use of her new nickname.

"Don't let Katie hear that you've given me a pet name! Especially on Valentine's Day…" started Anna, but Matt cut her off.

"Okay, Miss House Unity, whatever you say. Speaking of Valentines, what did you get Ol' Georgie Porgie?" asked Matt. Anna smirked.

"Nothing," she replied, in a tone that informed Matt she did not wish to discuss Valentine's Day any longer.

"Thank God we're off after today. I love Fridays," said Matt. Anna scoffed.

"Lucky you. Flint's making the team come in for mandatory training," she said exasperatedly. Matt looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Think you have any chance of making the team that gets to play Durmstrang?" Anna shrugged.

"I hope I do. It'd be cool to play against Viktor Krum. And if Katie gets a Chaser spot, and you get to be Keeper-"

"And _Georgie _gets to be the other beater, it'd be even greater!" finished Matt in a pathetic imitation of a little girl. Anna glared at him.

"Just go find Katie," she sighed.

"Yes Ma'm," he replied, and trotted off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Anna rolled her eyes.

•••

That evening as Anna walked down to Quidditch practice, Sam caught up with her.

"Quidditch gotcha down?" asked Sam. Anna grimaced and nodded.

"Hah, I'd give anything to play again this year. I broke my arm four times last year though, and Madam Pomfrey won't let me play. So you replaced me," she said.

"Sorry about that," said Anna.

"Nah, don't be. You're ten times as good a beater as I ever was," Sam said. Anna raised her eyebrows. Sam looked at her quizzically.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked.

"Well every time I _do _talk, whatever I say gets published on _The Daily Prophet's _front page," Anna replied. Sam nodded.

"Rita Skeeter's awful. Don't blame Gab for calling you out on that earlier, though. She's a bit…_dim_," said Sam. Anna scoffed.

"You don't say?" asked Anna sarcastically. Sam grinned.

"Just forget her. And Christian too. Stupid little spiky-haired git," she muttered. Suddenly she smirked.

"So are you and Perry friends?" she asked in a would-be-casual voice.

"I guess. I've never talked to him before today though. Why do you ask?" replied Anna.

"Oh just _wondering_…" Sam replied dreamily. "You two seemed to hit it off, you should go out." Anna laughed.

"Not really, I have a boyfriend," she said before she could stop herself. Sam stopped walking.

"OOOhhhhh who?!?!" she asked excitedly. Anna looked away.

"Um…no one, he doesn't matter-" started Anna, but Sam cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Does he play Quidditch?" she asked. Anna nodded; Sam's hand was still covering her mouth.

"Is he a Slytherin?" asked Sam. Anna took her chances and shook her head. Sam dropped her hand.

"Oh. My. God. I know who it is!" she exclaimed. Anna froze. _How the bloody hell does she know already? It could be anyone for all she knows! Unless she's seen us… _thought Anna worriedly.

"You're going out with that Matt Kelley bloke from Ravenclaw!" Sam exclaimed. Anna nearly fainted.

"Um…no you got it _all _wrong-" she started, but Sam cut her off again. Anna was slightly alarmed to see that she was smirking.

"Oh _come on_! I saw you two leave divination together! And he called you _Anna Banana_! There's nothing like corny nicknames to top off a romance! Listen Anna, _I _won't tell anyone, but I know Gab saw you and Matt together and you better watch out for Rita Skeeter's next article!" Sam exclaimed. Anna grimaced.

_Damn. I'm done for._ She thought.

•••

Poor Anna. She's dating George, but everyone thinks she's dating Harry, and now Sam and Gab think she's dating Matt…oh George and Katie are both gonna love this! I feel evil right now. I'm so hyper. But anyway, special surprise to the reviewer who guesses which one of Anna's new 'friends ' is me!

[I don't know what the surprise is yet though


	16. Festivities, Fueds, and Panic

I'm back! But I'm sad…only one reviewer even tried a guess at which one of Anna's new "friends" is me. But I'm a good person, so you can ALL have another chance )

•••

February and a rainy March blew away quickly, bringing along the gloomy prospect of extra Quidditch practice for the Slytherins. Rita Skeeter, naturally, came up with a few lovely stories about Anna's newfound _lover_ Matt, so Anna was in an all-around great mood for the past few weeks, although she was feeling rather exhausted after Quidditch practice. Flint had made them do 30 extra minutes because he felt they were 'too lazy.' _Well, _thought Anna bitterly, _Malfoy was being a lazy arse all practice. _

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know." Anna spun around and saw Harry, who was smirking.

"Didn't realize I was speaking out loud," she muttered. He laughed.

"It's fine. You look tired, what's up?" he asked.

"Quidditch practice," she groaned. "Remind me to murder both Malfoy _and _Flint in their sleep tonight," she added, causing Harry to smirk again.

"Well, I'll make no objection to that," he said. Anna then noticed something.

"No Ron and Hermione?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"They're not speaking. Again," he added bitterly. Anna nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean. Katie and Matt have had a row, too," she said gloomily. Harry frowned.

"I hate Rita Skeeter," he said. Anna noticed Harry looked very tired as well.

"More nightmares?" she asked quietly. Harry looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded.

"I should've known that you would notice," he said, somewhat bitterly. Anna frowned.

"What's with the bitter tone?" she asked. Harry looked at her.

"It's not you, it's my bloody scar, it's been killing me," he said.

"That can't be all that's wrong. I'm sure if you just _talked _to Ron or Hermione-"

"I don't want to talk to them. I want them to talk to each other. They're driving me mad," he said. Anna nodded.

"I'd say the same about Katie and Matt, if I wasn't the reason they're fighting," she said sadly. Harry nodded understandingly.

"But at least you still have Fred and George," he said. Anna smiled.

"Yeah, but so do you. Honestly Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't your only friends, you're one of the most popular kids in Hogwarts. Just go talk to some new people for a bit," she said.

"You're lucky George is understanding. Ron and Hermione aren't even dating, yet he still gets outrageously jealous of her talking to other guys," said Harry. Anna suddenly remembered something.

"What's today's date?" she asked urgently.

"March thirty-first I think…why-"

"Bloody hell, _bloody hell_," muttered Anna.

"Er-Anna…what's wrong?" asked Harry cautiously.

"It's George's birthday tomorrow! Bloody hell…" said Anna, now panicking. Harry, however, grinned.

"Should've known Fred and George were born on April Fool's Day…" he said. Anna rounded on him.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't get him _anything _I'm so bloody dead!" she cried. Harry was still grinning though.

"Weren't we just discussing how understanding George was?" he asked. Anna looked at him.

"That doesn't mean _Fred _won't murder me!" she said. Harry was rather alarmed as she sprinted away towards the castle.

"She's lost it," he muttered, deciding it was best not to follow her as he walked towards Hagrid's hut.

•••

Anna was sprinting down the hallways, not entirely sure where she was going, only sure of who she needed to see. Suddenly, she saw him rounding the corner, evidently having just finished dinner.

"LEE!" she shouted, evidently catching him off guard as he jumped. Lee let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey Anna. Bloody hell, wanna scare me anymore?" he asked. Anna grabbed his shoulder sand began to shake him.

"Do. You. Know. What. Tomorrow_. Is?_" asked Anna quickly. Lee looked positively alarmed now.

"Well…um…tomorrow's Sunday I think…" he started. Anna let go of him noticing his discomfort.

"It's George's birthday tomorrow. I _need _your help," she squeaked. Lee smacked himself.

"Blimey I forgot again! Ah well Fred and George are used to getting nothing from me," he said simply. Anna felt herself calm down slightly.

"What am I going to do? I feel awful!" she sighed. Lee, who looked relieved that she was calming down, patted her on the back gently.

"_Relax_," he said soothingly. "This is _George _we're talking about, I'm sure all he wants is to spend some time with you." Anna looked at him.

"That's absurd, we spend every weekend together, and every free moment from classes together! If spending time with me is all he wants then I wouldn't have to panic," she said.

"That's not what I meant," said Lee in an annoying singsong voice. Anna glared at him.

"Then what _did _you mean?" she asked.

"What I _meant _was, George probably wants to spend time with _you_, not you, Fred, and I all together. Think about it. You. Him. _Alone," _he said with a nasty flicker of a smirk.

"You're a git," said Anna. "But thanks," she said, giving him a quick hug and running off.

"You best be careful to never hug me again, or Rita Skeeter will publish our little secret. And I don't think George wants you to have any more boyfriends!" called Lee. Anna turned around, made a very rude hand gesture at him, and ran away.

"How rude," muttered Lee.

•••

"_Honestly _Harry I will _not _speak to Ron until he apologizes!"

"I just wish you two would give it a rest. The silence isn't worse than the bickering, but it's still driving me insane."

Harry and Hermione were working of the heap of homework they had in the common room. Harry, yet again, was trying to convince Hermione and Ron to make up. Nothing was working, much to his dismay.

"Maybe Ron will be in better spirits tomorrow," muttered Harry, more to himself than to Hermione. However, Hermione still responded.

"Why will he be in any better spirits tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it's Fred and George's birthday tomorrow, so maybe he'll lighten up," replied Harry. Hermione smirked slightly.

"Fred and George are _actually _born on April Fool's Day?" she asked, somewhat bewildered. Harry grinned slightly.

"Believe me, there's been no miscalculation. Not with the way Anna's acting, for sure," he said. Hermione suddenly looked slightly offended.

"Have you been talking to Anna much?" she asked somewhat bitterly. Harry was rather taken aback by her attitude.

"Lately. With you and Ron refusing to speak to each other, I have to talk to someone with the maturity level their age entitles," he said, slightly snappishly. Hermione scoffed.

"Don't be absurd. Just because your scar is bothering you, doesn't mean you have to take it out on _me_," she said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to the Library if you're going to act like this," he said simply. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Why don't you go talk to Anna more? Let me know when you and Malfoy become best friends, too," she said with a nasty smirk. Harry glared at her.

"I just can't understand why you don't like Rita Skeeter. You two practically share a brain when it comes to making up stupid rubbish to satisfy your need for something to do with your lives," he said coolly, turning on his heel, and leaving Hermione looking angry and taken aback. _At least she was right about one thing _he thought bitterly, rubbing his scar. The excruciating pain in his forehead certainly wasn't increasing his patience level. He wasn't so sure why he was defending Anna like that anyway. He hardy knew her. They wouldn't even really be friends if she weren't dating George. But he still knew she wasn't like the other Slytherins, no matter what Hermione thought. Suddenly, deciding he didn't want to go to the Library, Harry changed directions and headed towards the Owlrey to pay Hedwig a visit. As he opened the door, he noticed that the Owlrey was not in fact, empty, as he had secretly hoped.

"Hey Harry!" said Anna brightly; Ebony was perched on her shoulder.

"Hey. I take it you have the birthday situation under control then?" Harry asked. Anna smiled.

"You could say that. I calmed down though," she said with a light laugh. Harry grinned.

"Yeah you were kind of out of it," he laughed. "Is that your owl?"

Anna smiled again. "Yeah. She was a Christmas present from George," she said. Harry grinned.

"I remember George's panic as to what to get you for Christmas. It wasn't as bad as your panic this morning though," he said. Anna's smile faltered slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, genuine concern evident in her tone. Harry grimaced and shifted his eyes towards his forehead. Anna nodded understandingly.

"Scar?" she asked. Harry nodded grimly.

"The nightmares can't be helping," said Anna. It was in those words alone that Harry understood why he defended her; why she was unlike every other member of her house. Anna not only understood Harry, but she had also shared his nightmares for a few months now.

"I just wish I knew what they _meant_," he said with an air of frustration. Anna nodded.

"I think it's a warning of sorts," she said grimly, putting down her owl. "He's getting stronger."

Harry didn't need to ask who she meant by 'he'.

"How can you be sure?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I can't," she said simply. "Plus, _you're _the one with the scar," she added in a slightly accusatory voice.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Harry sarcastically. Anna smiled, then sighed.

"I hate being in Slytherin," she said quietly. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"Why are you even in Slytherin anyway? The Sorting Hat will change its original thought if you ask it," said Harry. Anna scoffed.

"Obviously not," she muttered, gesturing towards herself. Harry felt uncertain.

"It did for me," he said simply. Anna laughed slightly.

"Yeah, but you're "The Boy Who Lived", remember?" she said cynically.

"Yeah, but apparently I belong in Slytherin," said Harry. Anna laughed again.

"That what the hat told you?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Can't see _that _going over too well," she muttered.

"Don't get hung up over it, it's just a hat," he said with a small smile.

"True. Stupid scrap of worn fabric. Who does it think it is to tell me 'you'd do well in Slytherin,'" said Anna, rolling her eyes. Harry, however, dropped his books.

"Is that what is said to you?" he asked quickly. Anna, who seemed shocked by Harry's reaction, nodded.

"First it said some rubbish about my bravery and good heart, so I had thought it had decided on Gryffindor, then it randomly says, 'You'll do well in Slytherin', and something about a riddle I think. Actually, I think it called me 'Miss Riddle', whatever that means," she said, breaking off at the look on Harry's face.

"What?" she asked cautiously. Harry shook his head.

"That's the exact opposite of what it said to me. It said I'd do well in Slytherin, then I said 'not Slytherin', so it said, 'alright then, Gryffindor'," said Harry. Anna looked like she was in shock. Harry suddenly though he understood something.

"Wait…you said it called you 'Miss Riddle'?" he asked cautiously. Anna nodded uncertainly.

"I don't get it though, does what mean I'm supposed to be some sort of puzzle queen or something?"

"Unless it's referring to a name…" continued Harry, a pained realization crashing down on him.

"But my last name's not Riddle…well, actually I never knew my real last name, my parents just left me on Roth Avenue to die at the age of two before the orphanage took me in…" muttered Anna. Harry was beginning to understand everything, except now he didn't want to. Anna noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"In the nightmares we both have at night, it's in a graveyard, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you remember the name on the main grave?" asked Harry.

"Er…Tom something…Tom…oh my god," said Anna, clapping a hand over her mouth. Harry nodded, confirming her fears.

"Tom Riddle. But that's _Voldemort's _name…oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_," she muttered, pacing back and forth. Harry took a step backward.

"It all fits! If there's ever a man who would leave a two year old to die…but why would he wait until I was two? Wouldn't he want to get rid of me as soon as possible?" asked Anna, although the question was directed more to herself than to Harry. Suddenly, she stopped pacing, and her eyes widened.

"He didn't know what to do with me…but if I was two…then you were one…and if he left me on Roth Avenue…that's the street that divides Godric's Hollow and Little Whinging! So he left me right before he…oh my god,"

"That was the night he killed my parents," muttered Harry, rubbing his scar slightly, as though to bring back the memory. Anna looked at him.

"But this makes no sense! If _he's _my father, then who's my mother? Wait a minute…he _can't _be my father, I'm muggle-born! This makes no _sense,_" she said. Harry looked at her sternly.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore," he said quietly. Anna's face fell.

"We can't. He's at the Ministry for the weekend, I looked for him yesterday," she said grimly. Harry nodded in defeat.

"Fine then, but this stays between us, okay?" he asked her. Anna nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cause I was really planning on sharing all this with my dearest _Rita_," she said sarcastically. Harry looked at her.

"Just…try to forget about this for now. Concentrate on George's birthday, okay?"

Anna let a small smile grace her features.

"Okay," she promised.

•••


End file.
